


Understanding Water

by BlackSolex



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, Bleach Headcanons, Shiba family - Freeform, spoilers?, zanpactou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSolex/pseuds/BlackSolex
Summary: All things in life flowed like Nejibana's water, sometimes in violent whirlpools spinning out of control, sometimes like the ease of a cool river flow on a hot summers day, there was even the light rain that once it started never stopped could wash away mountains. As the newly appointed Lieutenant of the 13th squad Kaien is trying to find the balance between the waters for smoother sailing. Things start to get rocky when violent hollow attacks open the door to skeletons the Shiba Lord would have rather stayed in the closet.
Relationships: Shiba Kaien/Shiba Miyako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Lituus spiral

**Author's Note:**

> Formally "Measure of a man" I happened to come across this story from 10 years ago.  
> Kinda wanted to finish it for my own reasons, but to also let it go out there on the winds for other fans to enjoy- even if its just one person. It is a land mind of spelling and grammatical errors. Good luck, enjoy the ride.  
> Anyhow, onward to the disclaimer 
> 
> \--pops in the VHS tape--  
> *DEEP breath* All characters and concepts are copyright Tite Kubo. The series of Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump.  
> It takes place AFTER Turn back the Pendulum and yet before Rukia is in the academy, so just after Ukitake Finally convinces Kaien to be his Lieutenant. This is my own personal take on the character Kaien Shiba and a few others. It may or may not agree with other's opinion and the Creator may want to hunt me down and hit me with a dead herring, but I'll write with the hopes it'll encourage others to read into Bleach more.

_Death came early that year. The deep dark stench that floated in along the warmth of the falling leaves. The scenery was painted in the fire's of orange and yellow with the finishing touch of crimson. The bodies laid in an awkward mess, departed limbs looking like strange stray animals without the rest of their bodies to finish the masterpieces. The memory of it all was ever so clearly haunt his dreams; the way the air tasted and smelled was just as vivid then as it was now. It was as if he was standing on the precipice of a war zone and he too had bathed in the blood and drank it down with every breath._  
  
_With soiled fingers he reached up to push unruly dark hair from his eyes glancing only passingly to see if the blood had truly fallen upon his skin. Part of his mind recoiled and screamed at the horrors before him, but his body did not respond, something deep and dark keeping his attention caught and tantalized. In a trance he watched in the dance that was death in the after life._  
  
_The boy looked up to the only man who remained, limbs intact and standing. The once brilliant blues were now dank and dark with the splashes of crimson. The fabric devoured the color and quickly turned it black. The man stood like a terrifying god in the middle of the death, clad in the blues, hair the color of a clean blade._  
  
_“Uncle. Uncle...?” The little voice chirped out in the middle of the silence. So clearly, even now, he could hear that wet blade being put slowly back into it's sheath and that look in the dark teal eyes they shared._  
  
_The boy held his breath watching the man's long finger slowly reach up and press its crimson soaked paleness to lips in a gesture to silence. It was at this point in the memory where the world would become overwhelmed by the heat of fire, a sudden swell of color and the indisputable scent of burning living flesh._  
  
~~~<13>~~~  
  
  
Kaien woke with a start. Eyes wide and body giving a jolt shaking the pearls of sweat down the side of his face. A long low groan rumbled from his chest as he sat up, rubbing his face with rough hands. His teal sleeping yukata had been half tossed aside in the turmoil and laid partly open the rest gleefully clinging to the soft blanket of sweat. Kicking the sheets to one side he eased his fatigued bones off the futon. Bare feet padded along the tatami pausing on the way to the wash room staring out the window.  
  
The sun was just yawning, slowly chasing dull gray hues out of Soul Society. The large white walled buildings with the burnt orange roofs looked like sleeping giants outside the 13th squad barracks. Just past the gate the cold city awaited, slowly rousing itself in unison with the sun as it leisurely pulled itself from it's blankets of darkness. It would be futile to attempt sleep now, 'things to be done' was his justification. Kaien passed his small table where the reports laid in a chaotic yet organized mess on top of maps dotted in red with the recent hollow activity. Something itched at the back of his mind over the last few weeks. A gnawing sensation that shook and haunted him into the fire soaked nightmares.  
  
An unusual wide spread of hollow attacks were happening at random the severity was also random . The days between made no direct logical The Lieutenant of squad 13 was hard pressed to call these things random at all. All attacks were getting closer, violent and, and, and well there was something about it all that caused his heart to feel ill. He blamed the stress as a reason for the nightmares. Captain Ukitake had been in and out of 4th for over 2 weeks and appeared in good health. Perhaps, Kaien mused dutifully, if he just kept working hard he could keep his Captain from the 4th even longer this time.  
  
Hovering over the wash basin staring at his bedraggled reflection for a spell he scowled. Unruly dark hair was flattened on one side and sitting oddly, lips pressed distorting his face adding to the strange and harrowed look in his eyes. When did he start looking so damned old? No real wrinkles but there were hints of age there and here that mocked at Kaien's self image. He dipped his hands into the water worshiping the cool feel over the warm hands as he splashed his face, trailing the wet fingers through disheveled hair in attempts to tame it. Shaking his face clear of the large drops of water he pawed at the side of the basin for his facial towel to dry off. Readjusting his yukata and pressing the dark hair trying to creep to his face back once more, he turned and lingering in the door way. He gripped the top of the frame wit his left hand and pressed his forehead against the spiraling tattoo on his forearm. Hard eyes fell on the pile of reports and papers. The map he had laid out on the table looking rather...the dots set in each attack location it was looking like... he leaned back to put his arm in view of the reports. Kaien felt his stomach tighten in the onslaught of distress.  
  
Kaien made a quick dash for the sink, hand gripping the sides fiercely trying to still a twisting and coiling stomach. He looked up, his reflection was his only companion in the room. The man on the other side of the mirror shared his distress and looked on with eyes on the edge of frantic.  
“C-captain....” he swallowed hard rubbing at his face as he fought to regain a sound mind. “He has to know..... he has to know already.”  
  
  
~~~<13>~~~  
  
  
  
It was suffocating: the silence. The only relief came when the soft rice paper was turned but the moment the paper settled silence returned blanketing the room. Kaien could hear his body move, the groan of the unrest in his joints, the twisting of his stomach and even down to the sweat rolling form his forehead. Well perhaps not the latter but he felt like he should hear it in that devouring silence. Kaien peered over at the very slow studious Captain. Ukitake was, if anything, quite the patient man. If need be he would wait there until his Lieutenant decided to say something.  
  
Kaien had his head down, but his eyes were fixed on the world outside trying to distract himself from the silence of the room. The shimmering greens and the dancing waters of the pond were all beautiful and yet looked rather surreal form his perspective with his chin down, almost to his chest. He swore he caught a flash of fire from the pond, a koi flickering to the surface to capture some unlucky bug as a prize.  
  
From the start Kaien has never been too formal; Perhaps flopping to his side while he read a report or leaning against the desk in a display of trust and comfort. Today was different, he wanted Captain Ukitake to understand the importance of his words and report, to see with perhaps a bit of shock that he was and could be serious. He had all but prostrated himself against the floor and remained that way refusing to move until Ukitake would ask him to as was formality.  
  
“You haven't been sleeping lately have you?”  
  
Kaien paused, felt as if even his blood freeze the moment the warm voice called to his attention. Slowly turned his head looking to the calm white haired Captain. His world finally to its normal perspective Kaien blinked a few times letting the image settle.  
“I....”  
  
“Kaien” The voice ended with low sad notes, the disappointment made Kaien's heart sting “You've been working too hard. These notes, they make no sense.”  
  
“What? But.... they do! It's obvious! Captain..... Apologies but surely you can see it... don't you?” Kaien stared wide eyed at his captain feeling his heart hollowing and his stomach as he rose up on his toes preparing to leap to the mans side.  
  
“Kaien....What is it exactly you expect me to see on blank paper?”  
  
The feeling of the blood rushing from your body, leaving you cold and your stomach in a shriveled mass overtook Kaien. He jutted forward clumsily colliding with the desk and grabbing the papers from the Captain's hands. Panic like wild fire burned from teal eyes onto the blank papers. Just a few minuets ago... just as he... how could this be?  
  
“Kaien, are you being so lacked in your duties that you are handing me blank sheets of paper?” There was a chill to the Older Shinigami's voice.  
  
“No I swear...” Kaien's throat betrayed and choked him, he felt like his mind was going to explode. Was he still in that nightmare? “Everything was here I swear it was here!” His body fought for breath but no mater how hard, deep and quickly he breathed everything was suffocating him. Sweaty hands pawed at the sheets of paper over the captains desk, everything blank and untouched. Kaien froze feeling a shadow slowly eclipse him, Ukitake was looming over him.  
  
“You Disappoint me Kaien.” The voice was sharp cutting as deep as Sogyo no Kotowari's blade. “Kaien.... “  
  
“KAIEN!” Ukitake's voice finally cut through to the young man as he shook his Lieutenant's shoulder fiercely. Such deep worry and concern so clearly etched on the captain's face.  
  
Recoiling as if burnt, tattooed arm up to protect him from the Dream Captain's wrath, he gasped for air which so quickly and graciously filled his lungs. Kaien's eyes darted about trying to regain his bearings: the Captain's office with the tatami still smelling thick and heavy from the summer's heat, the world past his Captain shimmering in the brilliant lively greens, even the koi dancing in the ponds surface was so like the dream. Chest still heaving he cautiously turned his eyes to Captain Ukitake and the only dignity left keeping him from throwing his forehead to the ground lost in confusion and emotions.  
  
“I'm sorry sir, Please... forgive me.” He whispered horsey his throat clenching as if trying to apologizes for the mistake in the dream. He nearly folded in half his hands rubbing his face harshly. Had Kaien been honest with himself, he just wanted to disappear from embarrassment.  
  
Ukitake watched with a strained heart putting a hand down on Kaien's wild hair “Kaien, please, sit up. You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing at all. You fell asleep mid sentence while giving me your report.” He took a mindful pause and called once more to coax the new Lieutenant from his hands. All this was wildly off character. “Kaien, if we need to reschedule this, we can. I'm calling Captain Unohana and putting you on a few days Medical leave-”  
  
"No! Everyone's in danger! How many might die because of my negligence?!" Kaien was out of his hands and barking again.  
  
Ukitake quietly folded his hands in his lap. His Lieutenant was an extreme man at times; he had been aware of this even before Kaien was assigned to the 13th squad. The Shiba nobles were known for being on the eccentric side. The panic in Kaien's voice, the man was taking it personal and something was being left unsaid: something important that was deeply disturbing an otherwise 'composed' and happy man. “I must admit I've been rather lazy with how efficient you are with running the squad. Perhaps its time I got off my backside and took a little more active role in my duties.” That lighthearted laugh aired out the oppressing cloud of negative emotions. “ Kaien, rest. Not an order as your Captain but as a request from a concerned friend. I do understand that before you can rest, you need me to understand. So please have some candy and tea. Explain, I will always listen.”  
  
Kaien scowled, fist balling only briefly before relaxing once more against the mat “. . . . do you understand the term 'Lituus spiral'”? Kaien asked his head raised staring at his left forearm.  
  
“Hmmmm... perhaps but I can easily forget things these days.” Ukitake's voice soft and light watching Kaien with deep interest, the face a lighthearted one but eyes sharp and serious. He gave the young man a soft pat on the shoulder to encourage him to continue before rising to pad softly to his desk. The Captain opened his drawer, pulled out a second tea cup and a small bag of candy he kept about for the new 10th Squad Captain. He returned to sit in front of Kaien and his notes offering the treats.  
  
“Its a mathematical equation. You have one fixed point, you have a non-zero constant that will adjust inversely proportional to the-” he blinked seeing Ukitake's face fall blank.” It... it should be in my notes. Here, better explanation:”  
  
Kaien took a sip of tea and fished out a few konpeto and placed them down on the mat in what looked like a grid around his tea cup some closer towards the middle, the colors changing as well. “the attacks were made deliberately in how large or small they were, when was important too.” there were a few gaping holes. Kaien, using his left hand deliberately, slowly traced the slow spiral in closer to the cup, placing the last three konpeto down. “If I am correct, and I know I am, I know where the next huge hollow attack will occur. It's dangerously close to the city. These are planned attacks Sir. Head Captain Yamimoto needs to be informed. I think I have the calculations right, the next attack will be in two days.”  
  
Ukitake sat back on his feet looking down at the visual example, glancing to the tattoo. Something was not connecting the dots in his mind just yet. “We'll go together.” He smiled but put one one long finger “After you've rested. This is a tea Captain Unohana gave me to help me sleep. Only an hour or two nap and I promise I will wake you. Legitimacy depends on you keeping yourself awake rather then falling asleep mid sentence again.” The warm smile and lighthearted wink eased Kaien's tension enough to follow the non direct order reaching for the tea once more.  
  
~~~<13>~~~  
  
  
Watching Yamimoto was like watching the mountains. A sharp stiff peak where the weather of time and tragedy had edged deep groves of scars and the water lines of time and age crinkled for the forehead and the edges along the eyes where two large fluffy clouds floated idly in a strait line void of any indication of emotion or thought. This mountain sat unwavering, it's peak not crested in white but the chin, the white snow hair was wrapped lightly and ceremoniously in a royal purple ribbon to keep it pristine and tamed. Indeed Yamimoto was just like the peaks of the Kimoshin mountains. With such a sleeping quiet power if one reached for it would feel it's ancient intensity, bringing a shiver down into the depths of one's soul.  
  
“That is not possible” The mountain spoke, the eyes still not peaking out from the idle clouds, the voice, the very voice of time Kaien assessed, held stead fast against any arguments. “Even providing a logical deduction, without persons to suspect and with the attacks being at random times pulling forces to an aria or arias in which we suspect will be attack would be fruitless. Your efforts are noted Lieutenant Shiba but I will not allow your request for more assistance.”  
  
“I am honored by your consideration. I will work harder to provide you with the necessary information you need” Kaien bowed his forehead to the mats positioned behind Captain Ukitake. He said one sentence too much, but was insistent that he wasn't going to just let this go. He watched as the ancient mountain gave him a dismissing nod. Bowing once more before respectfully stepping out side the Head Captain's office with a busy mind.... and nearly into a looming figure in the Hallway.  
  
  
“He's perceptive.” The mountain spoke one eye appearing from behind the heavy eyebrows.  
  
“Indeed he is Yamimoto- Sensei.” Ukitake gave a modest bow.  
  
“Ironic that you should chose someone with Shiba's personality. He is complimenting to you in many ways, don't let him disrupt you in others. I trust you will take care of this.”  
  
“As always.” Ukitake gave a low bow before gracefully rising to exit.  
  
  
“Jyuushiro Old Friend!” The smooth voice curled with a smile which peaked out from under the large straw woven hat.  
  
Ukitake blinked looking from Lieutenant, who stood rather proudly with his arms crossed to the smooth voiced individual. The man stood in a lazy manor, broad shoulders carrying both the captains coat and the pink flowered kimono with great pride. The stubble chin stuck out from under the hat the smile etched into the lips as a chuckle escaped. Ukitake simply shook his head smiling and stated carefully “Kyōraku-san, what brings you here.”  
  
“Simply because it is Tuesday. My Friend, it is a beautiful night for friends to drink, don't you think so?” The man gave a smile and place a hand upon Kaien's shoulder.  
  
Kaien gave a heartfelt laugh and was turning to decline. Ukitake beat him to an answer “We would both love to join you old friend.”  
  
“Bu-” Kaien was silenced with a hand raised, Ukitake giving his young Shinigami a smile.  
  
“But nothing, it's our treat. After all you work yourself too hard. Let me show you some gratitude. After all I am still a man with pride.”  
  
Kaien stared from one man to the other feeling as if he had inadvertently stepped into a den of wolves. He gave a loud deep laugh going to make the best of the situation “Alright, fine! Captain Kyōraku, I'll show you how we drink in the Shiba Clan! Do try to keep up” The grin reached either side of his face beaming with pride.  
  
Shunsui tipped his hat up “Ooh? Why this might get interesting. Shiba-san, I am certainly up for a challenge. Lets see how well you do.” He tipped his head down leaning with an arm over Ukitake, his hat doing little to nothing to hide his large mirrored grin.


	2. Change of Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plots are hatched, many with the intentions of good will, but as the waters churn, Kaien struggles against the tide.

“If there was one thing about the Soul Society, what would you change?” Shunsui asked handing the clay sake urn, nearly out of its precious sake, to Kaien.  
  
“Nothing.” there was a confused silence from the Captains. Kaien replied without hesitation or thought continuing “One mans perfection is another man's hell.”  
  
The cicadas low buzzing whine filled the silence between the three as the two older captains exchanged looks, speaking as all close friends do: without a word.  
  
“And all women and sake to be free for seated officers as well.” Kaien took a drink before passing it to Ukitake.  
  
Shunsui started to laugh and Ukitake nearly tripped over his feet. “Wouldn't that be a little counter productive to what you just said Kaien?” The White haired Shinigami perched one brow high in his confusion at the oddly placed comment taking the jug looking down at the well loved 'conversation starter' before passing it back to it's owner, Shunsui.  
  
Kaien huffed putting his arms up and lacing his fingers behind his head looking to the sky “Well you two had such serious faces I figured it was time to respond with something you'd expect.”  
  
Shunsui gave a low chuckle arms crossed hidden under his robes shaking his head, ageless eyes glancing at the fabled noble “Nothing slips past you does it Shiba-san?" The man shifted the conversation before anyone could respond trying to keep the situation and conversation light "Women- a far less philosophical subject to prater on about. We are to have fun on our night off yes? So tell me Shiba-san” The man leaned placing a hand on Kaien's shoulder. “Does our young Lieutenant have someone he's watching with a careful eye?” he teased reaching over Kaien's shoulders offering the jug  
  
“T-tah!” Kaien gave a half scowled look pursing his lips and looking to one side as if that alone would hide the color tinting his tanned cheeks. “I don't think such things are proper to discuss with my Captain present. N-no offense Sir.”  
  
Ukitake gave a soft laugh and waved off the worry in the air amused that of all silly rules for Kaien to follow it had to be that one “So she's in our squad.” Simply smiling as he heard a Kaien catch on his current drink “No need to worry, per our agreement it is the night off for you is it not? As far as I'm concerned lets just say it slips in and out one's ears easily enough. Old friend, don't get too nosy.”  
  
Shunsui pulled the hat down a little as Kaien threw the question back to the elder captain to avoid the spotlight “What sort of women are you looking for Captain Kyōraku?”  
  
“The perfect one. One that would be bathed in the most beautiful things, a rare jewel in the heavens....” The Captain turn poet started.  
  
Ukitake finished for his friend laughing softly “Someone who's assertive, a love of sake and has a large, hmm, personality.”  
  
Shunsui gave a laugh “Come now old friend you can say it.” The man teased lightly.  
  
Kaien started to howl with laughter swinging an arm about the 8th squad Captain's shoulders a grin shining from ear to ear sharing his amusement “Remind me to NEVER get you and my Sister in the same room. The world would implode- might be fun!”  
  
Ukitake gave a choked laugh putting his fingers to his lips to cover the expression. The concept was odd but yet somehow ever so perfect. However to his relief he was sure Kukaku Shiba would never act lady-like enough to win the attentions of his beauty captivated friend. “Ah! Here we are. Only the best little bar this side of Rukongai.”  
  
Shunsui and Ukitake wore smiles, Kaien's expression was unhinged disappointment. “Did we get lost?”  
  
It was a shack at best. As the winds blew the place groaned like a fussing old man over aching joints. Repairs had been made with random bits of wood that had been scavenged and poorly hammered back into place. The noren were in tatters, one replaced by an old burlap sack. The kanji scrawled upon the draperies perhaps had been done in black ink was now sun faded and revealed only dark blotches. The pealing paint whispered a rumor that once the building had been a bright red color; by now it had long since been faded by the many hot summers of the Serieti. Kaien studied the two older men with uncertainty, watching as their faces glowed with soft nostalgic smiles.  
  
Kaien slowly smiled. Despite it's appearance the place held sentimental value that was invaluable to the older Captains. What secrets could this old shack tell, what stories had it heard the two friends speaking of? Kaien couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the establishment as he followed the two inside to the back corner, seating quietly. Inside wasn't so run down, homely yes, but larger then it appeared on the outside. The bar had the smells and the warmth of an old Granny's kitchen and yet the atmosphere was a favorite uncle's home. No sooner had they come to rest then an elderly man made his way to the table with a sake urn and three glasses.  
  
The old man bowed and muttered off something indiscernible with a voice so old and dusty the words were half blown away by the man's very breath. The laugh that followed was just as frail, a sharp few exhales rather then a note of amusement.  
  
“Indeed! Ojiisan, this is Kaien Shiba, Jyuushiro-san's new Lieutenant! We've finally taken the time with his good health to come and celebrate” Shunsui slowly removed his hat and gave a warm smile to the old man.  
  
Once more a few dry laughs and more mumbling as the old man patted his knotted old hand on Kaien's shoulder.  
  
Kaien blinked once before closing his eyes and giving a low seated bow ”It's an honor sir.”  
  
The man's horse breath rattled with amusement and patted the Lieutenant on the head with a toothless smile, the sagging lips covering the unsightly gums. Slowly he made his way back to the kitchen Leaving the three men to themselves.  
  
“Oh? So next time I have the luck of asking you what he says as well Kaien?” Ukitake smiled as he picked up the sake urn formally pouring for Shunsui with one hand, the other holding his sleeves out of the way.  
  
Kaien held his cup up with both hands instinctively following in formal suit quietly admiring how his captain was so graceful without compromising his image, it wasn't his style but was still impressive. “I didn't understand a single thing!”  
  
Shunsui gave a low chuckle at Ukitake's surprise and Kaien's sheepish grin “Kambai! To new and to old friends”  
  
~~~~~<13>~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ukitake had excused himself and Kaien so lost in the little game Shunsui had going that he lost track of how long Captain had been missing. The two left kept large smiles and pink cheeks through the evening. Eventually the concerned question from Kaien was waved off and a distraction bought with yet another round of drinks. The more sake they drank the louder both Shunsui and Kaien got. Shunsui was a social drunk, quiet and laughing when it was him and Jyuushiro. Kaien on the other hand was just as loud as he was sober and encouraged Shunsui's more vocal side. There was a pause in the drinking and games for well deserved food. The two settling down to a low murmur when the food arrived to the ease of the other patrons.  
  
“As to the question earlier...”Shunsui started earning a curious grunt from Kaien “Any young woman your young Lieutenant has his eye on?”  
  
“Relentless." Kaien smirked teal eyes glassy and yet still retained a sharp edge. "Yeah. But that is all I shall say to that.” Kaien jutted his chin out as if this would show Shunsui he was completely serious about keeping his affections quiet.  
  
“Ah, have we been rejected Dear Kaien-kun?”  
  
“That's not it at all! I could get any woman I wanted!” Kaien jabbed a thumb into his chest a little harder then intended leaving a red mark which he thumbily tried to rub away.  
  
“ohhh?” A wolfish grin pressed back the bearded lips “lets put that to the test. See those three lovely ladies there? Invite them to join us.” a sober man would have caught that mischievous spark in the Captain's eyes.  
  
“And if I do,” Kaien grinned toothily back leaning over the table with his tattooed arm “You get to tell me one secret, no matter the question and answer it strait and truthfully.” Shiba through and through, once challenged it was game on!  
  
Shunsui laughed, this made it all the more interesting. “And if you don't, you get to tell me her name.”  
  
“Deal!” Kaien put his hand out roughly taking the other mans hand with a firm shake to seal the deal before pulling himself from the table. He paused momentarily to regain his reeling senses taking an uneasy step forward attempting to be as smooth as possible as he made his way to the bar where the three ladies sat.  
  
“Well, now I see why the night is so sad, she saw the three of you and realized she could never be that beautiful. How about you three come join my friend and I for a round, his treat” He leaned against the bar next to a slim woman who wore her black hair down brushing to her mid back.  
  
The woman turned with a soft laugh. “Is that so Lieutenant Shiba?”  
  
Kaien blinked his blurred vision back into focus seeing the face of 3rd seat Miyako Fushimi, Sen Yoshido also of 13th along with Sophia of 10th, Kaien never did catch her family name. He recoiled bringing a hand up rather embarrassed rather quickly back peddling quickly but not going anywhere. “M-miyako...oh... ah, Hi.” She did not look pleased to see him.  
  
Sen, a short redhead with gold eyes and a soft ringing laugh put her hand over her mouth trying not to explode into laughter at her Lieutenant's embarrassment “Lieutenant! You've been drinking a little I see.”  
  
"A little? A few sheets to the wind with Captain Kyōraku! Man, you'll be in fourth by morning." Sophia gave a boisterous laugh shaking her head.  
  
Miyako looked quietly from Kaien who wore a stupid grin on his face rubbing at the back of his head in embarrassment to the quiet 8th division captain in the corner. “Were you attempting to ask us to join you two for drinks?”  
  
“Ah! Y-yeah! I guess since you're the only ladies here, come join us!” he leaned on the counter top again changing his demeanor to something a little more casual and friendly.  
  
A Sober man would have seen the dangerous lighting in the woman's eyes, “Shiba sir, I do believe we are off duty so my answer would be acceptable yes?”  
  
Kaien nodded without commitment.  
  
Miyako smiled “Good, glad we agree.”  
  
Kaien spontaneously found himself skidding face first over the rough boards of the bar, his right cheek throbbing hearing Sophia's characteristic explosion of laughter, Sen's concern. “ask us like equals next time, either we are wanted for who we are not what.” was Miyako's sharp words. She pulled her coins and paid, the women leaving.  
  
A strong pair of hands set the young Shiba Lord upright. “Well, you lose.” Shunsui smiled sympathetically offering a tissue he kept handy for the young Shiba to blot himself clean. “Better luck next time. So about that name Kaien-san?” Using the given name to stir trust in the young Shiba Lord.  
  
~~~<13>~~~  
  
The two stumbled over the streets, Kaien's arm slung over the Captain's shoulder their merry poorly pronounced drinking song echoing off the white walls as the two slowly almost instinctively navigated the maze back to the division barracks. Kaien laughed heartily despite the purple and black hand shaped bruise growing on his right cheek. Shunsui had come from the night unscathed and yet supporting the young Shiba's weight as he was steadier on his feet. The guards on duty half watched trying to look away out of respect but amused none the less by the two high ranked officers staggering their way through the streets singing the drinking songs without care if they were in tune or singing the right words.  
  
It wasn't until they had reached the main yard of the 13th barracks that they fell, the two rolling harmlessly and drunk onto the cool grass. The cicadas whirring and buzzing with laughter as if understanding the two men's amusement. Kaien flopped his arms out and stared in the cloudless sky the two falling quiet.  
  
“Why did you two lie to me?” Kaien slurred out childish hurt edging his words.  
  
“Eh?.... hmm.” Shunsui, also watching the starry sky, dared pry his eyes from the black and diamond velvet to stare at the tossed dark haired lieutenant. “What makes you say that?”  
  
“If I'm off duty and so is Miyako it means that Captain was the one on duty. Overnights are hard on his heath. I'm hurt, angry and just grr that the two of you did that.” He scowled plucking the more simplistic words from the soup that was his mind.  
  
“Shiba-san.” The change in name caught Kaien's attention and he listened carefully ”Don't you trust your Captain?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“As a fellow man of honor what would you do to keep Jyuushiro-san's honor?”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
“Then stop. He has pride and honor too and when you push yourself to the point of pure exhaustion it hurts his pride a lot. He cares about you. After all he survived this long without a Lieutenant, he can manage. Any weight you can pull is weight off his shoulders is beyond a blessing but he willingly and with great pride carries the duties of Gote's 13th Captain. You do your job well, too well.”  
  
“I...... Yes sir.” Kaien quieted to Shunsui's words that sobered him momentarily like a bucket of ice water. He was true to his blood, stubborn to the last and had they asked him Kaien would have refused if he knew it was Ukitake taking over his shift. The trickery was undoubtedly Shunsui's doing but reflecting back Ukitake had never once said anything about being off duty and he had kept his drinking minimal if at all. Then again, Kaien never did discuss who was to take his shift, ignorantly he assumed Miyako would have. Either way, they had won and the night had been wonderful. He was going to sleep well.  
  
“It's going to rain.”  
  
“Oh? What makes you say that Kaien-san?” Shunsui asked tilting his head up to watch the young man from a different -and nauseating- perspective.  
  
“It's in my soul. I can feel it, it's going to rain.”  
  
  
~~~<13>~~~  
  
The soft rhythm of the rain stirred his sleep. The quiet leap of joy his soul felt as the sounds of water shook him completely from slumber. The soft drops falling upon the stone roof of the barracks and the thick clean musky scent of the wet world was the perfect way to wake. Perfection was marred ever so slightly by a rolling throb in his trembles and a snarl in the stomach. Kaien slowly opened one eye seeing the form of white and black slowly mold together into a neatly calligraphic letter besides a cup. He reached forward plucking the soft rice paper and with a soft rustle turned the card to read the well schooled characters  
  
 _“Kaien-san,  
  
You have the morning off so please take it to relax and recover. In the cup is some tea Jyuushiro-san picked to help with my rough mornings. I'm sure it will help. Please take care of that cheek.  
-Shunsui”_  
  
  
Sighing his first name with a small calligraphic flower besides it made Kaien smile. So he had made a friend and apparently an impression with his Captain's best friend. He felt accomplished despite the tender swollen cheek which carried hues to match his hair. Rough fingers perched on the lips of the cup he used it as a pivoting point to drag his wary body from the bed carrying the cup with the hand folded tea bag to the small “kitchen” the officer room had to prepare it, and himself, for the rest of the morning.  
  
The rain drew him in, curled up like a cat on the window sill he watched the rain in a trance. His figure silhouetted, the soft cotton yukata hanging loosely about his muscled shoulders, his comforter coiled about him like some make shift nest as he sat. His lower back propped against the sill, one knee up so he could rest his tattooed forearm against it. Kaien's fingers lazily gripping to the tea cup as it steamed with a light scent from it's curved lip.  
  
His mind wandering, lost in the rain and the thick beautiful musk it left. There was nothing like a hot summer rain to cool the world and when left to a day indoors made it beautiful and peaceful. Like the rain, peace never lasts.  
  
“Lieutenant!” The door was slid to the side the wooden frame snarling open and ending with a hard clack. Sentaro bowed in the doorway head down, fist to the floor. The water dripping from his course hair, the white ties about his torso soaked to a deep gray.  
  
Kaien jumped at the sudden shout the movement causing the precious tea to spill into his lap with the heat taking a second to seep through the layers. Kaien gave a cry jolting from his position and nearly stumbling over the comforter staggering before coming to a stop with a heavy irritated foot stomp. “CANT YOU KNOCK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?!” immediately regretting his shouting gripping at his temple as his head throbbed.  
  
Sentaro kept his head down on the ground shouting “Please forgive me Sir but I have urgent news from 3rd Seat Fushimi-dono! She requests you assistance with an investigation! Please follow me immediately!”  
  
  
~~~<13>~~~  
  
Feet landed softly on the soggy grounds, the scene before them sent shivers down the Lieutenant's spine, a sort of wretched feeling pitted in his stomach. The heavy smell of rain, so fresh and yet it did little to hide the tang of blood in the air. Shinigami were everywhere, part of them researching others documenting, all from the 13th squad. There were a few 4th squad members about. One in particular hovering over the white coated Captain sitting on a fallen stump with an umbrella being held by 4th seat Kiyone.  
  
“What...when did this happen?” Kaien asked stepping up from behind Ukitake looking about the lands, even with the water and the light rain it was obvious that there had been a battle, a big one.  
  
“Kaien?” Ukitake turned around quickly, the sudden movement causing him to cough pulling into himself and earning a worried look from the 4th squad attendant and Kiyone. Kaien however bit his lip and came around front kneeling before Ukitake and giving him a slight but respectful bow in greeting. The White haired man cleaned his throat the dark brows knitting together as he reached forward as if to touch Kaien's face before withdrawing his hand “Are you ok?” The tones were caught between surprise and deep concern. “is it that late Already? oh... The day seams to be flying by.” He looked back up to Kaien with a bit of confusion.  
  
Kaien gave a grunt a slight coloring to his cheeks “Yeh, Pride's a little wounded but it'll heal. And no it's early still... Captain what happened?”  
  
“There was another attack last night.” He pursed his lips and gave a soft sigh closing hazel eyes.  
  
“Captain! We found him!”  
  
Ukitake was quick to stand, the protests of Kiyone and the 4th squad attendant drowned out by the coughing that just shook Ukitake nearly off his feet. Kaien caught him putting an arm about his Captain's shoulders. “Lieutenant like Captain Eh? C'mon, I need help walking straight still” Commenting on pushing one's self too far, Kaien kept his arm about Ukitake's shoulder assisting the Shunpo towards the voice.  
  
The trees and the fallen leaves were dark maroon, the deep claw marks were bleeding sap. The fresh scent of fallen pine and cut wood mixed with the scent of decaying and death. A felled tree was where the 4th squad member knelt, two other 13th quad search members stood to one side, beneath the tree they could see the lifeless limbs of legs, skin gray with death splattered with blood and mud.  
  
Ukitake took the careful steps forwards striding to the opposite side of the log, his face still as he looked down.  
  
“Captain....” the voice was soft weak, barely clinging to life. The other half of the man was on the other side, a hand reaching up to his idol, his Captain.  
  
“Mo Tang, Silly Mo Tang, Always brave and true...and late for practice.” Ukitake's soft smile was friendly, merciful but it had the reaction he wished for, a smile on the the mans blood stained lips. Ukitake's body shook with a hard coughing fit, the Captain pulling back as the pale hand of the dying man reached out as if to help his captain.  
  
Kaien looked from the squad member to the 4th scowling as the woman shook her head. He stepped forward and knelt besides Mo Tang and grinned like an idiot. “Aw you're not that bad Mo Tang! Looks like you'll have to keep Captain company in the 4th for me!”  
  
“Really?...... Lieutenant.... I'm so ...so tired.” His hand started to drop and Kaien took it with a firm warm grip.  
  
“I bet you are! It would have been an honor to fight along side you Mo Tang, next time ok? For now when I come visit you, will you teach me that game you keep blabbing on about..that mahjong while you're in recovery?” He grinned and laughed keeping a firm hold on the man's hand while Ukitake looked on. “We both would like to learn.”  
  
“Would be my pleasure Lieutenant.” The man smiled taking ragged breaths.  
  
“Ah that's it man. You fought well and your duty is done. Rest my friend the best is yet to come! Just rest now.” Kaien kept a wide smile on his face.  
  
“Thank you.” Mo Tang smiled and closed his eyes. A soft breath being let out. His chest did not rise again, his form shifted and fell into spirit particles.  
  
~~~<13>~~~  
  
  
“Kaien, but I-” Ukitake started protesting before the coughs silenced him. Ragged gasps of air, stumbling for words as the fluids invaded his lungs, the coughing only a futile effort wearing the body out.  
  
“You trusted me and came out here, trust me again Captain. Let me be what you can't be at the moment....in return I need your strength Sir, your heart and wisdom to guide me. Ok? Can we make this pact?”All words were said in whispers barely passed between shinigami. Kaien turned leaving the elder Shinigami as Ukitake nodded, going with the 4th squad members. Kaien surveyed the field his stomach knotting his heart being haunted by the image.  
  
“Lieutenant! Units 2 and 5 have finished their rounds and have found nothing.” Kiyone bowed deeply to her commanding officer as she gave her report. A protesting squawk from the redhead as Sentaro shoved her head down further bowing almost right over her.  
  
“Units 1 and 3 are collecting soil samples and will have them ready to go to 12th squad immediately Lieutenant Sir!” Sentaro gave a yelp stumbling back favoring a foot as Kiyone gave a wicked grin.  
  
“And what of 4th unit?”Kaien ignored the two's attention starved antics looking ahead in the direction 4th unit was scrounging in.  
  
“Well uh... the foliage is thick and its a little swampy” Sentaro started.  
  
Kiyone quickly stepped up ”It's impeding their search sir!” A gagged sound followed as Sentaro grabbed for the blond's shirt collar.  
  
Kaien paused ”is that so? Well then why don't you two put that energy to good use and help out.” He looked over at the two of them with teeth bared and a murderous look in his eye. There was only so much he'd tolerate.  
  
“YES SIR Lieutenant SIR!” The two saluted and dashed off.  
  
Kaien shook his head giving a long hard sigh scratching at the back of his neck. At least all this distraction and that tea had helped to quell the throb in his head. It would take forever for the 12th to get anything back to them. Really if the squads only learned to keep a mutual respect and work together..... He sighed heavily and moved onward.  
  
“Shiba Lieutenant!”A voice called quickly desperately.  
  
“Kino-san! Kino-san! Please you mustn't move about! Please wait!”  
  
“Lieutenant!” The small voice screamed with all her might, a sound that was shrill, dreadful and in a frenzy.  
  
Kaien had turned at the first call watching the little browned haired Squad member try to reach him in sheer determination moving her, hands wrapped in white gauze. The 4th squad member who was attending stumbled after her. A simple Shinpou over and he was catching the squad member as she nearly collapsed. Kaien knelt to let her rest against him.  
  
“Kino-chan, it's alright. Breath and take a moment before you speak ok?” He knitted his brows together in worry.  
  
The girl blushed being so close to the opposite gender curling her wounded fists up to her mouth, her color quickly changing from pale to red before spontaneously exploding into tears and wrapping her arms about the confused Lieutenant's neck. “It's my fault! It's all my fault! Mo Tang's dead isn't he? I heard I heard! It's my fault!” She sobbed uncontrollably her voice being lost behind whimpers and half hysterical screeches as she clung and cried onto her captive.  
  
Concern increased and with a soft touch he petted the girl's hair down “Shhh Kino-chaaaan, nownow there's no need for that ok? Don't go blaming yourself for something that is without question NOT your fault. We fight hollows. That's what we do and it...comes at a high cost. You did your duty ok?” he tried to comfort her but his words only seamed to make her cry harder. His head throbbed and he cursed himself “Ok... alright... Kino-San!” his tone jarred the young girl from her tears pulling back enough to look at Kaien worried. Sighing he pulled out one of the many extra hanker chiefs he kept on him for Ukitake and much like a parent wiping down a child's face cleaned the young girl up. “Tell me from the beginning what happened. Everything from the moment you stepped on field for assignment till if you wish, now. Ok?”  
  
*************  
 _  
  
Kino gave a laugh, twirling about in the night's air listing to the bells attached to her Saya jingle and giggle along with her movements. She bound up to Mo Tang and presented the side that would show the new little charm off the best.  
  
“TADAH!” She giggled and twirled once more before watching her companion carefully “Aren't they the BEST! Mino gave them to me. She's so lucky! 21st seat in 10th! She doesn't have to do any of these late night dark boarder patrols! She says that they bring luck to whoever wore them! I just think they sound so pretty!” She gave another majestic twirl as the little silver bells rung softly in the night's air.  
  
Mo Tang shook his head, scratching at the light fuzz that was trying to grow back on an otherwise clean surface. Kino, he mused, should have been a dancer; one of the most annoying but talented Dancers in the Serieti “They say that bells ward off bad spirits too. I think they're lovely.” He smiled at his companion.  
  
“Oh don't encourage her!” the gruff voice belonged to Rudy, a stocky man who lacked in height but made up for it in his years. His hair was a thick peppered color, over his aged neck he wore a long scar. A 'vet in the 13th squad, his position was 17th seat and he often lamented the unlucky number. He found Kino's spirit to be too much some nights. Her bubbly personality directly contrasted against his own dark and brooding nature.  
  
“But Ruuuuuudddddyyyyyy Mo Tang loves it! Brings luck AND keeps evil spirits away.”  
  
“I don't see you leaving yet.”  
  
“MoooooooooOOOoooo Tang! Rudy's being mean again!” The little brown haired girl bound up to cling to the sleeve of the other shinigami.  
  
“oyoy! Both of you layoff already!” Mo Tang wasn't too serious but waved Kino off his sleeve before ruffling her hair. “They're lovely despite what grumpy Rudy says. Enjoy them ok? However perhaps you should focus on your duty.”  
  
The brunette sighed heavily and gave the dirt a kick with her waraji, blinking and looking up as she felt something lightly touch her head. A startling zing pricked her skin and she pulled away with a slight squeak “Its'...it's raining!”  
  
“Lovely, just what we needed! Come on both of you.” Rudy made a distasteful look to the sky and started to lead the other two towards the outpost on the edge of the forest as the clouds opened up beginning their assault on the word below.  
  
“Ohhh... Look!” Kino pointed her mouth pursing as she watched a long flicker of white light fall from the sky. “Shooting star?”  
  
Mo Tang paused a hand going up to slow the steady increasing rain watching as the light fell into the forest. “No, a firework.... I think.”  
  
“You two should get under here. So what if some hooligan's are letting off fireworks, probably that good for nothing Lieutenant dickin about again.”  
  
“No, somethings different...something odd.” Kino blinked watching the light disappear illuminating the forest for a moment or two. She Dashed forward for the light.  
  
“Wait! Kino you stupid Child!”  
  
“You stay here Rudy, I'll get her.” Mo Tang gave a smile “I know you can handle yourself.”  
  
There was a faint light in the forest, the rain causing the trees to whisper. The soft wind letting the water flicker down in a soft mist. It was enough to slow if not almost completely stop the firework's complete burn. It flickered once illuminating the greens in a velvety amber glow before frizzing out and left the world in monotones of grays and blues. Kino stepped forward, her child like curiosity drawing her boldly out.  
  
Mo Tang said nothing, just waited hand rested upon the hilt of his Zanpakutou. His eyes scanned the aria waiting, curios and yet wary.  
  
Kino knelt down picking up the half burned Firework, the glowing embers still snaking along the edges of the burning paper. Mo Tang looked over eyes widening with alarm “Put that down! You'll-”  
  
With a pop the Firework went off in one last spray of hot white light and a harsh snap. Kino gave a scream falling back. Mo Tang started forward, grabbing the girl and pulling her in to protect her.  
  
In the stillness she saw a figure, silver like a blade, wrapped in the sorrowful colors of soft blue, standing in the darkness of the forest. “who....” her lips puckered as if to call out, stopped when she saw the __eyes. One set of red and white orbs, two- three- four... they quickly spread to blanket the forests darkness like the stars covering the sky. One loud scream from the darkness and Kino's stomach wretched-hollows, many of them.  
  
Mo Tang looked over, hand holding Kino's forearms, her hands burned horribly from palms down over her wrists. He looked over his shoulders and scowled “Kino, go. Run back to Rudy and sound the alarm. I'll set up a barrier and return quickly as I can alright? Go Run! Don't look back it slows you down!”  
  
Kino whimpered trembling as the ground shook. The screams of the hollows echoing through her mind like some horrible nightmare. She stumbled back and turned as Mo Tang suggested and ran off, pausing to glance behind despite the warnings. She watched the hollows move in closer like a slow motion title wave. He heard the chant and watched as Mo Tangs Reiatsu flared- a bright light pressing back the impending darkness.  
_  
*************  
  
  
Kaien slowly placed the white cloth on the tatami mats. Almost ceremoniously he pealed back the white cloth to reveal the reminisce of a paper like tubing, the edges scared black holding the heavy scent of fire and sulfur as it was revealed. He scowled up at the figure slowly, gracefully striding across the room. Dark teal eyes locked on them as they picked up the article and carefully examined it. Smelling it turning it this way and that, pealing back some of the folds of spent tube before tasting the paper and returning it once again to the white cloth. “Your thoughts?”  
  
Kukaku scowled sitting on the floor roughly pulling out her pipe and a small bag, loading the brass bowl. She said nothing as she lit the pipe and drew in a long breath. The same dark teal eyes stared at the discarded firework. “Without a doubt. It's Shiba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the red shirt club Mo Tang! Here you are sir! Drinks and refreshments to your right. As of page 119 we have not seen Kino or Rudy surface again so I hope you didn't get too attached. 
> 
> I struggled a bit with Shunsui's suffixes. I SWEAR he'd call about anyone -Kun but.... I wanted to be proper and all my Bleach manga and DVDs as of 7/20/2020 are in long term storage. dumb excuse I know.
> 
> ah yes and terms:  
> noren- curtains, these can be long or shot by typically outside of a bar they would have the name of the shop on them.  
> Ojiisan- ok so you kinda need to see it in Japanese to get the actual meaning but in this case, Shunsui is saying 'grandfather' as the man is clearly "older" and in my head these two have been going to this bar since they were in the academy so this man watched these Captains grow up in that time..... you kinda get to really get close to people.


	3. Rapids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications progress with the Shiba clan, Still sorting things in his mind it's Miyako acting on the Captains behalf trying to help guide Kaien through the rapids. Miyako has her own troubles and speaks to Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi over the soil samples and gains some foreboding news.

  
“Sectors 3 and 2 revealed nothing of great importance. According to 4th seats Kiyone and Sentaro there was merely some debris and obvious signs of a fight.” Kaien flipped the page sitting at Ukitake's bedside scanning over the reports as the man lay there listening relaxing.  
  
Shunsui, listened in too watching carefully with an old wise gaze. “Its the sector in the forest I'm concerned about that would be sector one, I believe it needs to be expanded to a much larger aria. Somethings not right. 16th seat Keikan has found evidence of possibly a 3rd party...”  
  
  
_*  
  
“I need to know who wrapped this. It's ours... but that wrapping....” Kaien's foot falls thundered through the hallways of the Shiba Estate like war drums, Konogonohiko and Shiroganehiko right on his tail. “Somethings not right, I need you two to also find someone suitable for the task, I need to know every thing that was written down from the time period of 239 to 242.”  
  
“But my Lord, that was back during your reign.”  
  
Kaien turned on his heal, death in his eyes “What do you mean 'was' my reign? This House is STILL under MY Reign....”_  
  
*  
  
“Kino Katumosotu is the only one with major injuries. She'll be on leave for 6 weeks to heal the burns on her hands and Unohana Captain has issued 2 weeks physical therapy once the burns have healed....” Kaien flipped the page again continuing the report. “Rudy had some strains and stab woulds he will return to duty is 2 weeks. Mo Tang is our third casualty so far in these attacks.”  
  
*  
  
_“We don't need to look it up, we know who Wrapped this firework.” Konogonohiko eased his weight back from the looming Shiba Lord.  
  
“Who was it?” Kaien snarled his patience had run out with their little dance about the answers._  
  
*  
  
  
  
“Fascinating to watch isnt it?” Shunsui's deep voice roused Kaien from his thoughts. “thinking about something completely different and yet still focused on his report. Is this...?”  
  
“It's normal.” Ukitake whispered back.  
  
Kaien put down the notes with a slap and looked over at the two “Hurry up and find yourself a Lieutenant Captain Kyōraku so I can have someone to bitch with about our captains unruly behaviors!”  
  
“Kaien....” Ukitake's tones were stern and disappointed. Kaien had gone too far and knew it too, holding a look like a dog scolded for biting.  
  
“Shiba-san.” Shunsui's tone mirrored his best friend as he frowned for only a moment. Sighing deeply he tilted his head to the side pulling on a melancholy smile “We're still worried about you. Did our talk mean nothing? Such a great time, despite the obvious repercussions.” Shunsui would never admit it out right but did feel a little responsible for the Lieutenant's bruised cheek and wounded pride.  
  
“It did, it helped a lot.” taking in a long breath Kaien ran his hand through the spike dewberry hair before looking to the two Captains and fellow Noble men. He wasn't going to back down from his statement “Just, please excuse my rash behavior. I had to spend the afternoon with my Family and somethings came up. My anger was misplaced, I ask for forgiveness.” He gave a low bow and took a few more deep breaths trying to settle his anger down to a more manageable feeling.  
  
“Something you care to talk with us about? I certainly have all day.” Ukitake started to chuckle a hard cough stopping the cheerful sound. Shunsui sighed and rubbed his friend lightly on the back.  
  
Kaien thought about it. It would be a deep discussion, some of the parts going into a long explanation and background. “No.... in all reality what I need is to find a balance between everything right now. I'm fighting for it but getting my head lost in a few things. I do... I do appreciate the two of you, being there to knock my head back on the right path.”  
  
“Hopefully with a little less force next time.” The soft comforting voice made Kaien sit up strait, stomach knot- the one person he was seeking to avoid. Unohana gracefully set down a small tray and smiled warmly at the fluffed Lieutenant.  
  
Kaien looked to the tray, all things normal for Ukitake's treatments...save one light green bottle of salve. With a single scoop of his arms he settled the papers back into the folder and shoved it urgently into his carrying bag. “Ah, that's just more on the personal side. Nothing to worry abo-”  
  
Unohana had a warm touch that could stop anyone. As she placed a soft hand under the chin of the attempting to escape lieutenant she looked at his cheek carefully “Still a little swelling, hold still Lieutenant Shiba” Kaien didn't have to see what she was reaching for to know.  
  
“Aaaah! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE CARE!” The only man foolish enough in the Serieti to back away from Captain Unohona's treatments, Kaien's distaste of her healing 'slime' spurred him on. He was out of the chair and out the door shouting a lasting “I'll be back later Captain!”  
  
If it wasn't for Jyuushiro's hand on Unohana's forearm since she reached for the medicine, she would have been after him. The sick man gave a warm smile and shook his head asking for mercy on Kaien's behalf.  
  
  
The sun beat down on him the Cicada' buzzing away heavily as the heat's musk was almost suffocating. With the sun out the early morning rains were begin dried out by the later afternoon sun. He pulled the papers from his bag again flipping idly through to ensure they were put in their proper place, thoughts idle and jumbled.  
  
“Lieutenant....”  
  
A long quiet sigh left Kaien, Never a moment of quiet, sometimes the job was more trouble then he dared say worth. He looked up and pulled on a large warm smile to the squad member. He was a very thin wispy boy. No matter how his uniform fit it still seamed 3 sizes too big on his stick like frame. The boy nearly collapsed, falling forward. Kaien caught him still trying to remember his name, he was new and... “Hey Hey! Careful there, you ok?”  
  
“Lieutenant...” he struggled out, face was flushed, not from running but feverish, a light rash running along his neck.  
  
“I need a Medic out here Right now!” Kaien shouted over his shoulder looking back to the boy “Hey hold on in there you're here and safe, everything will be ok.”  
  
“He said, to give this to you.” The boy raised his hand slowly holding up a beautiful flower. It was a flame yellow flower with a burning red center, the stem and leaves a dark green with a slight purple snaking through the stalk, little thorns covered the base, the boy's hands coated in a light sticky substance.  
  
Kaien knew that flower: it meant death “CAPTAIN UNOHANA!”  
  
  
~~~~~<13>~~~~~  
  
  
A spider;  
Everything about this place one could compare it to a spider. Shivers, like spiders, crawled up the legs and scattered up and down the spine as she cautiously stepped through the gray bleak hallways. The maze of passageways and unmarked doors was a web, woven carefully to ensnare a new victim if one did not guard themselves. The faint but ever present cry of something locked away in the distant and deepest part of the department of research and development was sadistically alluring; the cry of a moth or some other unfortunate flying creature who'd been snagged by spider's deviousness. Misfortune and death lingered here and even as a Shinigami, it chilled Miyako to the bone.  
  
She watched the 12th squad member carefully as he lead her through the maze. Slow and wispy as if he were on some strange drug, almost soul-less and foreboding.  
  
“This way.” The voice was devoid of emotion. He stood beside a door and gave a bow allowing the 3rd Seat to enter the room without his guidance.  
  
“Thank you for your assistance.” Miyako gave a respectful bow to the man who might as well be a doll and continued deeper into the spider's lair. She took a careful step into the darkness, a slight illumination by a few strange gadgets and widgets which littered the floor. A strange blue glow flickered upon the discarded tubes and wiring looking like string in an unruly child's bedroom. Beakers and strange equipment cluttered the tables she passed giving off the same blue glow with a pure entrancing pulse.  
  
Miyako found herself missing Captain Urahara. Even though the man had been goofy and strange with motives hidden behind a smile and a soft voice. At least his deception was a warm one. Captain Kurotsuchi made no effort to hide the darkness that laid within his soul. Her foot bumped something, fearful of interrupting an experiment Miyako inspected her feet for folly. Her blood froze and instinctively drew a sharp intake of breath. There laid a bodyless arm on the ground, the fingers giving a twitch as if in response to her intrusion. The 3rd seat stood upright feeling the hair over her body standing on end. An irritating buzz accompanied a brilliant blue light illuminating the ground before her. Miyako could now clearly see the ground littered not with just cables and tubes but “body parts” as well.  
  
“If you intend to step on my experiments again, regardless if you are 13th squad or not, I might have to replace what you break with a part of you.” his voice was a venomous snake, words woven together in threat and formality which stirred fear in any who listened.  
  
Miyako suppressed another shudder and courageously strode forward. “My apologies Captain Kurotsuchi.” her blood thickened and chill crawled up her spine upon seeing the torsos of a woman, small and light; the head with hair as black as pitch cut with the utmost precision being stitched on with great skill. She took a slow deep breath stilling her voice. “I was informed that you had news for our Captain. I must regret that he and Lieutenant Shiba are otherwise disposed. I am 3rd Seat Miyako Fushimi at your service sir.” She gave a low and formal bow.  
  
Those large gold round eyes rolled from his creation to her. The strange captain's paled out face and square smile greeted her pleasant attitude “Oh My, The 13th division certainly has a well mannered 3rd seat. You are far more pleasant to speak with. As a reward come let me show you my progress.“ he gestured with white painted hands and black fingernails curling as if to pull the 3rd seat closer to him.  
  
Inwardly she sighed, this was NOT the first time she had met him. The odd captain perhaps cared not to pay attention to things he figured below him. Transfixed on the strange creature in front of her, Miyako took a bold step forward closing the gap between them.  
  
Mayuri just grinned and held out his hands, the long nail on the middle finger creating a black line to follow. “She is going to be the perfect lieutenant, a body created by me in order to house the right amount of spiritual power, loyal to only one. Me. Her skills will surpass many and it will be all to my superior intellect. Fascinating is it not?” the man cooed with pride.  
  
“It will be a great honor to meet her Captain Kurotsuchi. Your skills of all you do is always perplexing to someone as I but I can see the care and intelligence you have put forth. I'm positive she will be perfect for you.” Miyako bowed giving words of flattery, best to stay on the man's good side. The 12th was necessary for investigations and other things and it would do good to be in a favorable rapport with them. “Please forgive me but I would hate to take you away from your beautiful creation for too long Sir. So if I might inquire about your summons I shall leave you to your work.” Miyako folded her hands neatly in front of her and gave a gracious bow. The man just appeared sad and lonely to her, unnerving as he may be it was important to keep pleasantries high.  
The man loved to hear himself speak, loved to pontificate his intelligence and thoughts. Miyako figured it to be not out of ego or a boastful nature but that the man deep down was lonely and looking for a kindred soul. Her eyes fell onto the half created woman and gave a blessing and a wish that she would be able to fulfill part of what Mayuri-dono was seeking.  
  
“Hmm, indeed it would be improper to keep you here waiting. Come.” He rose, hunched form slowly walking to a table with note and beakers of all shades of color sat like judge and jury over the objects that resided in the middle. The left over wrappings of the firework along with a few strips of a shihakusho sat accused and awaiting their sentence. He pulled a paper as white as his hand, offering it to her along with an explanation. “I'll do my best to say this in a way you can understand. The firework contented a nasty little Quincy tool they love to call 'Bait'. Once it's broken it calls forth hollows to the aria. The residue left on Kino Katumosotu's clothing was enough to summon quite a few. Yes it's quite intriguing how there was so little bait used and yet it was concentrated somehow, compacted beyond all physical probability. Rather Fascinating. Here's my report you may take it to Captain Ukitake.”  
  
Miyako took the paper with a deep bow her lips pressed thin thinking the information over. “13th Squad thanks you for your expertise in this matter Captain. I shall leave you to your work sir.”  
  
The captain stood still for a moment and turned to look at her “One last notable subject. That Lituus logarithm, I fixed the sloppy calculations. Tonight will be another attack. I Suspect it will be violent.” The man gave a soft unusual sound. “You may go.” said in passing dismissing her as he strode back to his creation leaving the 3rd seat to see her own way out of the spider's web.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
_The doors creaked open, the soft clove incense flickered through leaving swills of silver that dissipated and yet welcomed the man to enter. The 16 blackened pillars held up a ceiling lost under draperies of silk. Silk of brilliant colors flowed together giving the illusion of a forest during fall. At the end of the line of pillars was a lazy black polished chair opening its maw to hold the young Shiba Lord. Just a gangly young man, his jaw line and fair lips gave him an almost feminine look. As age happened Kaien would grow into more masculine features but for now the androgynous look assisted with a scene of naivety. This brought a soft sigh of relief from the man who entered.  
  
The silver of his hair, soft blues and deep indigo robes clashed horribly with the temperate fall colors. His form gracefully slid to the floor melting into a silver blue puddle, the robes ripping about him as he bowed. The mans aged eyes didn't need to look up to see Kaien grinning like a fool, he could almost hear it.  
  
“Uncle! Don't have to be so formal, sit up and face me!” The cherry voice called to his uncle, the kid's sharp teal eyes meeting the eyes of his aged uncle which held the same color yet dulled by the years.  
  
“Kaien, you're but a moon shy of marring age, please act in accordance with. I'd hate to bring a pretty bride here for you and have your ill manners terrify her into being an old hag.” The man's lips twitched, the greeting words of someone who knew the boy all too well.  
  
A hand waved lazily back and forth, thin arms were filling out slowly as his “later teen” years slipped away but none the less appeased his Uncle by sitting up for a moment before slumping back against the pillows, all but disappearing. Kaien was wrapped in a red that matched the crimson of the pillows he lounged on, dark hair matching the encompassing black chair. “You cant go marrying me off to just anyone now Uncle. Now, speak up, I promised Ganju I'd show him a few new moves you taught me.” A smirk tugged as roughish lips.  
  
The uncle watched that smirk and scowled shaking his head. “Ironic that you wear your sister's color...” Almost appalled by the image and what it represented. Each sibling always had a color, Kaien's was green, Kukaku's red and Ganju yellow. It disturbed quite a few within nobility that the young leader of the Shiba clan often wore both his own and his deceased sister's color. The man gave a soft wave both dismissing the argument again and summoning a quiet servant who melted from the shadows simply to place a wooden box in front of the uncle with a bow. The withered hands culled from sword and pen trailed along the etched red cherry box. Fingers took great care to unlatch the silver lock shaped in the descending spiral of the Shiba clan. Pulling forth an object wrapped in red crepe and folding out the sides to reveal the bright yellow flower with its fire center. The small object seamed to resonate in the room with the brilliant fall colors calling it's name. “Do you remember this?” His voice was even as he slid in with cool intent.  
  
“Fever flowers” Kaien paused as the cheery disposition faded to darkness "They are weeds, burn them.”the gaze narrowed with hatred meeting his uncle on the guard.  
  
“Please Kaien, I mean you no insult. Please hear me out.” He gave a soft bow his fingertips pressing to the faded green mats in desperate need of repair. “There is someone who is seeking our assistance and power. In return their payments would be three fold what the royal family gives us for the celebration of yet another royal birthday. They've asked us to find a way to utilize the Flower's effect.” Dancing carefully with his words the man tested Kaien's defense.  
  
Kaien stood looming even from a distance over his Uncle “You DARE bring that weed into my house and THEN imply what exactly Uncle?” Kaien darted in with his implications attempting to wedge between the uncles defenses before fault was found in his own. “Have you promised us to be mere mercenarie” the teens voice cracked but the growl was there.  
  
“Kaien Shiba! We are more then just a Fireworks clan! The day you grow up enough to understand this is the day you will realize WHY the Shiba clan is one of the most powerful clans in Soul Society. We can rise yet even HIGHER if we play our cards correctly!” A parry turned strike against his nephew's attack.  
  
Kaien's eyes narrowed quietly letting the attack slid past only to slip in close with calm mischief lurking in his eyes. “I'll give you three minuets to explain why the flower that killed my sister and nearly took my life, will benefit our clan rather than disgrace it.”he was the dog with the upper hand and his uncle needed the reminder, yet played his card to learn. His ignorant youthful appearance a tool for information.  
  
The man's tone dropping to vain ones as he purred as his own glory shifting to show his more regal side to the young, foolish, Lord. “In my research I have found a kido spell long since forgotten. It's able to condense and shrink anything. Living things cannot be compressed in such a manor but their spiritual energy could. Same with the Fever flowers. This small vial,“ he pulled from the box one last thing setting the clear glass tube upon the green mats. The black liquid looking ominous and misplaced in the room. “if left to dry properly and powdered could be used in so many ways: To create poisons, to set off smoke bombs that could incapacitate whole armys within hours. We can do this with more then just the fever flowers there are other... things that could create incredible weapons and restore a true order among the Serieti. We have the man power, we have the means. A simple word and your sisters death can be your redemption. A simple word and power can once again belong to us and Soul Society can return to the way it was: without the corruption and struggle for power and more importantly the ability to defend ourselves without needing to report to Central 46. No more deaths in our family Kaien. We could live forever, as gods with the rules of the worlds made by none but us, untouched by Hollow, shinigami or Quincy” the strike was quick and vicious.  
  
Kaien fell silent staring at his Uncle. If he were wounded or if he were to give way or rebound in an attack it was left unsaid in his expression. The decision reached and the notion was swept aside by a wave of his hand. ”Kukaku's and my Parents death be damned. Where would the honor be in attacking other clans and destroying a peaceful order? No society is without it's flaws. Nirvana exists in old women's wise tails and children's rhymes. Your request has been denied." Kaien rose from the chair calling to the large guard lingering in the shadows "Koganehiko, please be sure that my uncles guest chambers are ready for his stay and tell the cooks to-”  
  
The snap of the cherry wood box echoed in the hall as the uncle's hand laid upon the shut lid. A low bow was given before the scowling young man. “I appreciate your hospitality but it is unnecessary Kaien. I will leave tonight.”  
  
“Uncle I have made my decision but please lets not make this come between us. If you only understood that I'm doing it for the clan” He gave a wary smile and offered his hand out to assist the older man to his feet.  
  
Hand ignored, the man rose with storming teal eyes turned on the the young Shiba Lord. “No Kaien. You have single handily destroyed this clan. I'll be sure I'll take good care of what's left after your reign has ended.”  
_  
**************  
  
  
  
“Lieutenant!” The name shot off a few whispers as other squad members quickly parted to the voice, the heavy the foot falls filled with intent. Kaien looked up in time to react, bending out of the way of the arching strike of a bokken. A second bokken came strait for his stomach this time, the man prepared for it with his palm out stopping the handle from making contact. Kaien scowled looking down the practice weapon to Miyako who incidentally was on the other end. The 3rd seat held her own bokken in hand, poised for a strike, wearing a pleasant smile.  
  
“The hell?” Kaien growled in his way of demanding explanation.  
  
“Take it or I'll hit you with it.” Miyako stated with soft tones and a graceful smile still on her pink lips. Even the Cicadas appeared to whisper as the court yard quickly cleared out. Other 13th squad members looked on from a distance. “Well?” She pressed the hilt into Kaien's hand.  
  
“Captain would never allow this” By Kaien's wide eyed expression it was obvious this stunt had taken him completely off guard.  
  
“He gave his blessing.” She gave a small laugh and tilted her head to the side. “something about beating sense into you.” Miyako pulled the bokken away and struck out again with her defending practice sword.  
  
He arched away from the attack somehow able to twist and dance out of the strike. He caught the second wooden practice sword as it was tossed to him. Gripping the wood tight enough to turn his knuckles white Kaien growled his displeasure. “I don't like this! Fushimi-san! What the hell is this about?!” fur ruffled he barked demands.  
  
A soft laugh like silver bells rang out, the woman following Kaien. Her moves were soft and graceful as she shifted into position. The bokken was held in her unique style: sword held high with dominate hand upon the back of the hilt, secondary hand there to just pose and look elegantly misleading. “I'll let you figure that one out yourself Shiba-dono. Captain has said that the best lessons you can learn are the ones you teach yourself.”  
  
he deftly had parried and blocked each strike dancing back and away before giving a light leap back to the open air of the court yard. Holding the sword out in front, he shifted his stance to suite his mindset. With his left foot forward blade down and turned away; a simple taunting waki gamae*. “Is this about the other night, Look Miyako about that-” Kaien's words cut off as he countered the woman's swift attack. The clack of the wooden swords resonated off the walls of the buildings followed by the awed whispers of the gathered squad. Miyako had taken a high stance but as she swung her sword she arched it to come from a low position on the opposite side. A quick repositioning of his hands and the 'blade' was blocked, the two stepping in close to each other twisting about to clash swords once more.  
  
“If you had asked me properly Shiba-dono, I would have said yes” She winked at the flustered Lieutenant and took advantage. Slipping the blade from the press to twist the hilt to nail the tender flesh of the stomach sending Kaien reeling back “But that's not what this is about Lieutenant. We can discuss that later off duty.” The woman shifted to her beginning pose again. The low end grip the blade up in the air as she watched Kaien carefully.  
  
Giving his world and breath a moment to recover, Kaien pulled the sword back to a guarding stance. Miyako's technique was something purely offensive. The position of her wrist and incredible grip upon it made for her blade to reach further in a fight. The positioning also gave it an astounding agility. It was a style well suited to a women where it required elegance, poise and speed. Kaien though himself a fast man, training even a little with the Shihoin family forced anyone to be faster, but true speed was gifted to a few people and Miyako was one of them.  
  
No warning as Miyako struck in for another attack, the bokken blade appearing to bend as she swung out for tender, but not vital points on the body. Kaien deflected and curved about her bokken jutting forward to be in close where the blade's strikes were less if not ineffective. Miyako danced to one side of the strike coming close enough to strike her palm against Kaien's forehead before slipping behind and adapting a low front and center stance. “You're not being serious Kaien. What's wrong? why aren't you focusing?” She knew him, watched closely day in and day out as only a woman could. For the man known as Kaien Shiba to show any slack in duty was a direct hit upon the man's pride. It was a risk she took attempting to draw truth from behind the man's smiling mask.  
  
“THIS IS NOT A GAME MIYAKO!” Kaien roared in his strike against Miyako's nearly tossing her back. She fell quickly instep with the Shiba. His steady shifting foot falls, powerful blocks and counter strikes made him an able match for Miyako's skills. Her speed and strange stance made it difficult for him to read, he'd leap in only to slip away from her blows. The two twisted and turned a rapid motion dance, their bokken strikes like taiko drum sticks, thundering out a lively beat.  
  
“Miyako is it? Do you think that fondly of me?” Miyako's eyes laughed her breath hard and controlled, Kaien's strength was superior to her own but pleasantly she found he wasn't holding back now. She found the hand hold Captain instructed her with alleviated the stress as the wooden bokken groaned and creaked under the might of the angered Lieutenant, purely on defense with him so close. With a twist and arc of her body she floated around Kaien's solid steps, braving a bow to whisper lightly in his ear. “too personal, isn't it?” Her bokken was pulled down to parallel her body using her whole person to guard. The power of the expected blow caught her slightly off guard. The woman warrior remained on her feet. Panting, Miyako held the bokken out in first stance, feeling her hands ache from strain undoubtedly red and blistering. The 3rd seat gave a blushed smile to her Lieutenant, for such a scowl he was still rather beautiful, the notion setting her to silent giggles.  
  
“My apologies 3rd seat Fushimi.” He said with such acid Kaien had been riled by the womans words. And now she was laughing. She wanted serious. Then lets do this. He slipped in with shunpou a wide arch of the bokken used like a short Jo staff rotating it as he would Nejibana in Shikai. The rotating bokken naturally pulled Miyako's arm to his side, his hand just under her chin pushing her back over an extended leg effectively slamming her to the ground. It was a rough landing as he did not let her arm go.  
  


The scowl never left and he pinned Miyako with a harsh furious darkened teal stare. “That was, I will not make that mistake again, Fushimi-san” it was a hardened growl like Miyako had never heard from her Lieutenant “But these attacks? It's not. I told Captain and I will tell you the same thing: I'll let you know when it really does. 3rd Seat Fushimi, do you yield?” His words were as cold and unyielding as steal.  
  
3rd seat Miyako took a deep breath. She made 3rd not due to stature or noble rank but by working and being skilled. There her Lieutenant was, had one arm pinned with her Bokken in hand, a knee bent, and across the front of her shoulders kept her on the ground. She wasn't about to give up, Miyako had ruffled his feathers enough to hopefully get the suborn man to speak. In a deft quick motion she let the bokken go, grabbed the front of Kaien's collars and kicked the kneeling leg out from the man. She twisted her body forcing them to switch positions. She was now sitting on his stomach and the Mighty Kaien Shiba was on the ground. If it wasn't for the cheers and whooping calls she did question how red the two of them would have actually gotten.  
  
“Not till you tell me everything Lieutenant. You're suppose to trust me! We're your family too now, fight WITH us!” Miyako Stood deftly, stepping back with her Bokken retrieved and back in hand and came in for another strike. Kaien had moved quickly, a light under the breath curse and he hand his bokken up again “Stop shutting us out!”  
  
The power behind the strike sending Kaien sliding back, hand up against his blade to help hold her back. She slammed her sword in once more testing Kaien's resolve. “Who is Seidaima Shiba? We think he's responsible somehow. Perhaps the perpetrator involved just as your reports to the Head Captain have been saying!”Miyako felt it slack with an uncertain waver She pressed harder as Kaien let his resolve and concentration lax.  
  
“He's not. The Shiba clan are investigating it and reporting back to me or Captain with what they find.” He gave a sudden quick thrust against Miyako's bokken, some renewed strength or aggression was vented as he pressed her sword till both practice weapons groaned.  
  
“Its understandable that you would do your best to protect your family Kaien, but we think that he-” Miyako to her credit did not flinch as Kaien struck out with all his might to silence her. A hand against her blade now holding him at bay for the time being.  
  
“He's dead” Kaien responded flatly pressing Miyako down further still as the two Shinigami continued. “Died when we had a clan war. I was there first hand and saw him die. It's not him.”  
  
Miyako kept a stern face her lip set as he stared him down, or rather attempted to “Alright.” She gave a sigh and an apologetic smile “I guess I'll just have to trust you if I want you to trust me Kaien. Captain's however is a different matter.” He patted some wild hairs from their tussle away from her face attempting to regain her elegant image. “If you would be so kind Lieutenant Shiba, you are to listen to my orders until further notice, any information you do find, please bring to myself or the Captain before acting upon it” Slowly backing from Kaien she gave in with a low bow.  
  
“W-wha? Who says?!”  
  
“Cap~tain." She sung out with a single finger up as if it would stop him from protesting. "Please understand it's about your actions right now. The Squad will respond to your orders and I only get to pull 'rank' on you If I think it's gone out of hand." Despite Kaien's snarled looked Miyako took the lack of retort as a good sign, continuing. "I dictate your movements and right now Kaien Shiba, You're set on a four squad border patrol in district 76, overnight. Good luck.” She smiled and turned walking From Kaien.  
  
Kaien gave a sour face the words setting in as he shouted “HEY!.... But that's a job given to rookies!”  
  
“NOW KISS AND MAKE UP” came the familiar voice of Sentaro and Kiyone's boisterous laugh with it, a few other members adding their cheer to the commentary.  
  
“OH SHUT UP THE SHOWS OVER” Kaien with keen precision chucked the bokken Sentaro's direction.  
  
There was a since when the sound of wood stuck true, Kiyone's laughter getting even louder and the squad laughing and teasing their Lieutenant. Miyako pressed fingertips to her lips head bowed leaving the scene with flushed cheeks. At least Kaien was acting more like his typical self now. A smile grew brighter hearing his shouting at one of the squad members 'Of course she beat me, she's 3rd seat for a reason you idiot, she'd polish the floors with the likes of you!!!'  
  
A deep breath was drawn, Trust in him, trust in the Captain. The crawl of spiders down her spine wove doubt remember Captain Kurotsuchi's words “ _Tonight will be another attack. I Suspect it will be violent._ ” 'please don't be reckless.' Miyako prayed quietly for her Lieutenant's team safe return.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miyako's sword style is more Wushu, a Chinese art form. Its such a graceful martial art I felt it was fitting for Miyako's personality and well- spoilers....  
> waki-gamae is a stance in many Japanese sword art forms. my friend who studies iaijutsu described it as the "come at me bro" move.
> 
> I know, its confusing right? Kukaku's dead? but wasn't she just in the last Chapter? Spoilers: yes she's alive. so why is she kept a 'secret?'


	4. Rip Currents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> excerpt: 
> 
> The uniform was splattered in mud, the Lieutenant badge had been colored in red, part of the snow flower refusing to be hidden under the ripped kimono sleeve. She looked up and found herself staring in awe as the raw power. They were encased in quick rotating funnels of water collapsed in at the top from where water dripped on them like rain. The dark purple hair hung in her Lieutenant's face framing the determined fire filled teal eyes.
> 
> "Kaien-dono... How long can you keep that up?" She sounded doubtful, watching the blood slowly dripped from his wounds, never once the stance wavering.
> 
> "Forever, if it means your lives."Kaien gripped tighter onto the pale staff of his spiritual weapon, eyes glazed over as he threw himself recklessly into Nejibana's powers.
> 
> ~~~<13>~~~

  
  
“And so they send wonder-boy with us. Afraid an old lady and two young Kids cant handle a little patrol duty Shiba-dono?” The older woman crossed her arms, her short silvered blond hair pulled back from her face by two small clips. She wore a large smile that danced in those aged eyes as she walked besides Kaien looking up at the easily taller man.  
  
“Hey I'm just here for the fun.”  
  
“Oh and it'll be fun and it'll be real but it won't be real fun. Overnight is less then glamorous and lately it's been down right grueling.” Rinda snorted glancing back.  
  
“We do our best and it seams that things have just been strangely overwhelming. I sent a request for more assistance weeks back but I didn't get a response.” Yuto spoke frank a tone well guarded holding hints of an edge.  
  
“Really? I didn't see the paperwork come through. Hand it to me personally, I'll look it over.” Kaien's brow furrowed His attentions diverted her jerked his head up and staring at the sky.  
  
“Oh Hey! A shooting star! How lucky we to see one at sunset!!” Kinori placed his hand behind his head watching the sky with a child's carefree nature.  
  
“Not good.” and so soon? Kaien shivered looking into the forest as the ground trembled. “Pull back from the forest!”  
  
“What? You just insane or-” Rinda stood casually confused.  
  
“NOW” Kaien grabbed both Yuto and Rinda roughly shoving them away from the forest putting himself between it and them. Turning with his hands up ready for a kido spell. Kaien's body jerked unexpectedly. Teal eyes glanced down to watch a withering vine like tentacle already planted in his shoulder tear free. The white fire that shot through him spun his contentious around in wild circles. He sensed a second attack but there stood Kinori.  
  
“Lieutenant!!" The broken cry came out as the man's body almost appeared from no where taking a hit that should have been his. Already there was a tear across the Shihaksou of the Lieutenant's right shoulder.  
  
"Tch!...... Kinori! Preform tenteikura NOW! Get the 10th Squad out here immediately and let the others know!" Kaien crouched holding Nejibana out defensibly, his other hand about the side feeling the spread of red heat "damn." He glowered at the invisible enemy his hands up and moving them in an arch to either side of him “Nanatsunoumi kyōkai” a blue light lifted in a wide wall before him just as another tentacle lashed out from the forest's darkness bouncing off.  
  
The shadows of the trees moved and shifted forming into white skull like masks, one, two, 20, 30, they grew in numbers as the shadows grew in length. They kept to the forest edge, red orbs in the shadows kept the numbers unknown but their presence was without a doubt known.  
  
The young 16th seat grew wided eyes and started to shake. "B-but sir, will they get here in time? Lieutenant is usually strong enough to handle this but..."Kinori dipped his head glancing at his superior's wounds, stepping behind Kaien feeling he had overstepped his boundaries.  
  
"Why Kinori are you disobeying your Lieutenant's order? We can fight and survive till they get here!” Kaien turned his head and flashed a large grin to the sheepish young man. “Fall back, call the 10th Squad. My barrier is one directional and wont last long!" Kaien kept his voice steady and light but inwardly he cussed again naming at least 5 people who'd have his hide the second he was back from the field.  
  
“If anything he'll be Hollow fodder till the 10th shows up. He's a tough bastard and I'm sure they'll choke on him before they get to us so don't worry Kinori” Rinda teased easing herself into a defensive position, back to the others.  
  
“That's right! I'm tough, like raw leather. Let 'em come and try to take a bite outta me, I bite back.” Kaien sneered laughing looking out towards the hovering swarm assessing the situation.  
  
The sheer number of hollows slowly emerging from the forest was amazing, and all in a short time. Fifty? Hundred? More, less? It was hard to tell as they just would not stop moving. If they all came in at once, everyone would get a bite at least between the four of them. Kaien cast a measured look to his team, everyone forming a circle about Kinori to protect him as he sent out a message. Not that Kaien planned to stay on the menu.  
  
Yet after the initial attack they never charged in, just marched and circled just past the fading barrier as if laughing. Every so often stalking close, then retreating. The thought fighting all these low level hollows didnt have Kaien Shiba concerned. They'd all wash away with Nejibana's waves. It was the lurking Adjuchas that was making his stomach twist. Bastard already stuck him twice and now Kaien could sense it's Reiatsu flickering close as the Hollows crept in one by one.  
  
********  
  
_“Now, I want you to remember, we are here to help you. Utilize everyone's strengths and you'll find we have no real weaknesses together as a family.” Miyako brushed off Kaien's shoulder, removing some of the summer cotton from the black kimono fussing about his appearance like a Mother or a Wife would trying to proudly display their man.”I asked Sophia to speak on our behalf to Captain Hitsugiya of 10_ _th_ _. Slips the rules a little but they've agreed to send reinforcements if absolutely necessary understanding our Captains condition. So don't hesitate to call!”  
  
Kaien acted in kind giving an overly exaggerated sigh “Yeh yeh I gotcha.” looking out to one side with his jaw jutted forward just enough to show his dissatisfaction at her fussing.  
  
“I mean it Kaien Shiba! I want you to return. Alive. I want All our squad members to come back alive.” She paused for a moment thinking he wording over very carefully. “There...perhaps is some truth in your wild accusations. If this is true, I think, whatever this is, whoever it is and why, they think you are alone. That alone is their grave miscalculation. In the 13th if you attack one of us you attack all of us. It's not cowardly but it's what a family does Kaien; fight side by side shoulder to shoulder as one.” She had placed her hands folded down in front of her, speaking to her feet. She forced her head up so as to hide the shyness that was fluttering in her stomach. Miyako blinked, caught off guard to not see Kaien huffing or scowling at her but just the opposite grinning widely.  
  
“Shoulder to shoulder as family. Don't worry Fushimi-san, we'll be fine. We'll all come home alive. I give you my word!” Kaien laughed and gave a wave as he stepped off the porch running after the other three_

_squad members of that night's assignment. He stopped turned and like a teenager shouting ”Besides, I still owe you a date!”_  
  
******  
  
Kinori, a good kid who's ability to preform tenteikura was impressive and his Kido skills easily landed him 16th seat in the squad. Quiet and did what he was told but had enough sense to keep his head about his shoulders and ask questions when needed.  
  
Rinda was a spitfire and the second member of the team. Known for her sarcastic wit and yet kind heart once you got past all the snark. She had been in the squad since the beginning, knowledgeable and skilled because of the years of practice. She had a raw spiritual power that was assisted in brawn. She was like a tough mother to anyone small enough to be pulled into her orbit, Squad mom.  
  
Yuto was someone who was quiet, good at controlling tough situations. Though Yuto was one of those people who sat quietly in the back, a wallflower of sorts he had the innate ability to arouse the troupes into action if he wanted to. His sword skills were beautiful but his spiritual powers were weaker than most Shinigami. He utilized brain over brawn, making him a clever opponent.  
  
"I'm grateful for your help Lieutenant Shiba. However, I can't help but think you purposely placed us here. Is this another valiant attempt to gain what favor you already have with Captain?" Yuto snorted, Zanpakutou at the ready, his eyes on the shadows of the trees as the dark silhouettes swayed and danced against the eerily red sky.  
  
"Surely you don't flatter yourself enough. Miy....Fushimi-san chose you three with reason, I'm just here for the fun of it. Your powers and strengths compliment each other. So if anyone would be able to survive such a shit storm I trust it would be you three.” he paused shifting his weight admitting aloud and to himself “And lets just say I think I was purposely placed, so in this case I'm the pawn you three are my strength." Kaien chuckled crouching as he watched the hollows moving. The winds played its fingers through his wild dark hair swirling away "Have you noticed the number of Hollows lately?"  
  
"Doubled if not tippled on some days. I'm ready for a vacation." Yuto sighed.  
  
"If you do take me with you, I'm starting to think I'll leave my juban at home, less Landry to do during the week." Rinda chortled "Less chance of showing blood.... right Lieutenant Shiba."  
  
This sort of ease, seeing what was before them yet they were not panicking, at least practice had been paying off. He could not help but feel proud of them. Kaien clicked his teeth and consciously tugged at his Kimono tops to hide the red that had already spread to his white colar. "Really you hens. Honestly if you..... AT THE READY!" He rose with Nejibana in hand.  
  
The screams brought bumps to the skin of the Shinigami. The setting sun's golden light etched sharp shadows into the skull shaped masks of those living in deep regret. The ground trembled with every sin burdened step. Once again the hollows ventured close and yet they would slowly pad around the shinigami at a certain distance keeping sweltering red eyes locked onto their prey.

There they stayed, not daring to venture closer yet refusing to leave. The hollows circled around, again and again, letting out that soul pricking scream to keep the prey on their toes.  
  
"I don't get it...." Yuto spoke under his fear rattled breath. "I Don't get it, why don't they attack...why don't they attack!? I'd be ok if they just attacked!"  
  
"They're waiting for something... perhaps its my large stature scaring them away." Rinda snorted trying to lighten the situation with a laugh.  
  
"You're so sweet Rinda-chan, I'm surprised they're not eating each other in attempts to have you all to themselves." Kaien continued the light banter. The question of why remained, but it wasn't....the right question. Kaien scowled, the question was who was sending the hollow to attack. Yuto was starting to lose footing, there was no fault because it was a sort of calm stress Kaien had experienced once before and it was a slick slope.  
  
"Yuto stay next to Kinori. Rinda, with me, we're going to thin their ranks. Kinori, set up a barrier and lend firepower where you can. Yuto, something's off, watch them, and be my eyes. I know you can do this! Stay alert there are sure to be some coming in to take advantage, I trust you. Sokatsui!" Kaien Thrust his hand out the blue lightning crashing down striking into other hollows causing them to scatter and cry out in both anger and pain. The air flickered as Kaien's flash step brought him dangerously close to a hollow. An arching shine from his blade he cut through the hollow's mask disappearing. Another creature turned and lurched for the ignorant Lieutenant. "Shakkaho " The red light exploded from his hand but before the creature could recoil a skilled thrust of Nejibana priced the mask. The hollow's form paused before it collapsed and begun to blow away with the twilight's breeze.  
  
"SHOW OFF!" Rinda shook her head giving a snort as she joined the barrage. The first hollow swung at her, step to one side and she returned the strike with one of her own "Shake the ground and dance in the sky's! Way of destruction 21: Earthquake" She hammered her palm against the ground at the hollows feet. Sod lifted into the air with a great exploration turned the hollow over onto it's back. Giving Kaien full advantage to slay the disoriented hollows.  
  
"S-seki " Kinori shouted as a hollow leap forward. A blue light flattening out in front of the Shinigami just in time for the Hollow to rush in head first into the spell. The hollow's body disintegrated Kaien standing in the wake. "L-Lieutenant, the message was successfully sent. I-it shouldn't be long now."  
  
Kinori's spirit twisted seeing the look on his Lieutenant's face. Kaien had disappeared from the far side of the field and was before Kinori in the span of a breath From above them both a pressure and hard sound crashed from above as the Lieutenant drew Nejibana. A Hollows large single claw just above, Kaien's Nejibana pressed to it keep it from striking. The waraji on Kaien's feet groaned, the fibers of the sandals protesting as the man flexed his all, teeth bared.  
  
The hollow let up without warning. It lingered watching with hell burning eyes before turning its green scaled back upon the two shinigami following the other hollows away. The four were paralyzed with confusion and wonder as the hollows went back to their slow circling march. This wasn't the first time... eighth maybe, fourteenth if one was truly counting. As soon as one Hollow was hacked down two more would melt into the march around the four shinigami.  
  
Of all people to snap he was the last one Kaien would have expected. Yuto started to scream, his Zanpakutou still wrapped in his fists as he fell to the ground screaming at the top of his lungs. The high pitched unbelievable confused yowl of insanity. Rinda was at his side arms wrapped about her comrade. She looked to Kaien, shaken with worry at a loss and confused.  
  
"They're toying with us! Like we were some kind of creature...some... DOLL to be ripped apart and dismantled. I CANT STAND THIS! I just... I just... WANNA GO HOME!" Yuto screamed before plunging his face face into the fabric of his sleeves while Rinda pet down his hair like a mother would to any frightened child.  
  
Kinori tugged at Kaien's Hakuma looking up with big eyes his lip starting to tremble as well. The fear was starting to darken the once hope filled eyes. "You were.... you were Right Lieutenant, you knew... this.... this would be too much. We're going to die arnt we? I suppose, that would be ok. Would it be ok to cry if I know I'm going to die?"  
  
"Kaien." Rinda looked to their leader her elder face kissed by the sun and years of wisdom Kaien felt never understand.  
  
Kaien knew what they were feeling and sympathized. That feeling of despair, that awful devouring feeling. Something so cold it slips into your body and coils about your heart. That darkness is quick to spread. With this situation, the way the hollows slowly crept about them, the inconsistent attacks and retreats. This....this is what they wanted. To let that cold despair pull their minds into inanity, leave nothing but a dull blade and a cry from the heart. The destruction of hope.  
  
Kaien grit his teeth "SHUT UP GODDAMNIT!” he looked back with fire in his eyes. “Kinori stop crying you're not going to die! Have some Faith in me! Have the faith in yourself. I give you my word we'll get out of this Alive!“ Kaien started to rotate his Zanpakutou in his right hand letting his spiritual energy flow through the blade letting it glow brightly. ”Suiten sakamake, Nejibana! We have work to do my friend."  
  
The blade glowed with Reiatsu slowly elongating a three bladed staff forming, the counter weight a spiraling a flower bud. A blue tassel blossomed from beneath the trident of blades. Water coursed from the tassel and the twisted bud, the crystal clear waters flowed and laughed idly about it's master. “Be my back up, be my eyes.” he looked back to the three. He ahd full faith that with careful planning, they would make it till dawn at least, hopefully 10th squad before that.  
  
Kaien stepped forward, a simple flick of his wrist and the water flow trickled off. Kinori followed his Lieutenant coming to stand beside Rinda and Yuto. Kaien stood adjacent with his face taught, lips thin. "SHOW YOURSELF HOLLOW!" Kaien paused not feeling satisfied “You Idiot! All you know how to do is play hide 'n go seek. Round and round you go, when will you come out you powerless coward?”  
  
"Think you can face me?" The hollows stopped and turned to face the Shinigami in a tight twisted ring. The voice laughed with a twin voice both male and female spoke with harmonious pitch. "Is that your Shikai? I've heard of them... lets see something bigger, I want to see your Bankai Shinigami. Show me that and I may deem you powerful enough to face me."  
  
"I don't need Bankai to finish you off." Kaien gave a grunt gloating. "Would you like to know why the Shiba clan is now and always feared?” With a turn Kaien placed his hand out “Coiled about the blue diamonds. Scratching the glass of the river. Devour. Way of binding 82: Munashii See the purple moon and devour the flowers of the sun Tears from the heavens. Breaking the bones of the beast. Yellow fortune and red tears. The god of the eastern sky cries pierce through me. Hado 92: Sutayonaki. Oh Lord of mask of flesh and bone All creation flutter of wing ye who bears the name of man truth and temperance upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws, Sokatsui!” Kaien returned to face the hollow's voice as a blue light filled from the earth arching about the other Shinigami, a half circled shield protecting them for the moment. The over hand shot out, blue lighting tearing through a large portion of the hollows with terrifying power. Despite so many lost- the hollow did not move, only closed in that new open space.  
  
The lead hollow laughed slipping into the ring of Hollows. It was massive, two large cannons perched on either of the wide shoulders. The Adjuchas let it's Reiatsu flow freely from it's body sending Yuto and Kinori into a fitful world of vertigo. The low male and high female voice cackled enjoying the fear. Opening its mouth to laugh they could see the double mouths that moved and closed independently. His two sets of hands were clawed with large boned nails falling back over its' fingers looking like some form of twisted rocket. Two large clawed feet carried it's weighted body forward. Two tails swished violently behind it. Casually it got down to it's knees menacing over the four Shinigami, one pair of arms supporting the weight the second keeping himself bent. It stared down at the Shinigami who stood only half the height of his mask. “A double spell? Interesting, if they both worked.” The hollow snatched Kaien up from the ground lifting him in a tight grip holding just below the arms, slowly strengthen the grip. “And yet you let me pluck you from the ground as easily as that? I'll squeeze the innards out of you as if you were a caterpillar”  
  
“We're feared for our skills and mastery of Kido. That was a triple you idiot” Continuing with a wolfish smirk “Sutayonaki is one of those only Kamikaze and crazy men use, want to know why?” Kaien gasped out fighting for ever word the grin growing on his face. The hollows weird laugh halted as an white hot pain ripped through it's body. It staggered back looking up to discover the source of the attack. The stars shimmered brightly but were quickly falling from the heavens aimed strait for it. “because it aims for the caster!” The Hollow lifted it's arms for protection from the onslaught of light as it rained down upon both Kaien and the Hollow. The 'stars' hit the earth with enough force it sent chunks of inflamed plants and and earth scattering. Forming a curtain of dust as the hollow staggered back with a scream.  
  
“LIEUTENANT!” Kinori shouted trembling behind Rinda's protective arm eyes darting to the mass of hollows surrounding them. Panic and confusion shook the shinigami. The hollows hadn't stirred, their beady red eyes seen in brief moments as the dust cloud begun to thin.  
  
As the dust cleared from the attack aria only Kaien was seen slowly rising from the severed hand of the hollow the blue of Nejibana's tassel shining brightly against the bleakly colored dust cloud. With a step of flash he returned to the front of the team standing guard. Black fabric marred and scotched the only real bodily damage seen was the left shoulder. Shreds of the uniform flickered in the anticipating wind pealed back from the wounded shoulder, open like a flower with a bloody center. Even Kaien didn't escape his kido spell unscathed.  
  
"L-Lieutenant that..."Rinda spoke breathlessly watching the back of her Lieutenant as he stood between them and most certainly death. "Kami help me I will never breath a word as long as you NEVER use that spell again!"  
  
"Psh I plan not to. Now stand back and protect yourselves. Your lives mean the world to me, so does the honor of our Squad. We will stand, fight and kick some hollow ass" he looked back and made a face spitting his tongue out and crossing his eyes "What? Who do you take me for? This will be a walk in the park, you'll see" He started to laugh taking a step forward Nejibana settling on his Shoulder. As the dust had parted the lead Hollow had disappeared again behind the wall of his lesser kin." So do I get to face you? or are you going to continue to hide in the shadows? COME ON WHATCHA GUNNA DO CONTINUE TO SLEEP BACK THERE COME ON COWARD! YOU THAT POWERLESS!!" Kaien giving a raspberry to the opponent. He stood and gave Rinda a large grin "Rinda, I leave the rest to you." The woman nodded pulling Kinori and Yuto close.  
  
Light exploded forth popping and whizzing by like fireworks blinding most but not Kaien. As the clawed hand reached out from the light Kaien stood his ground and gave a light flick of Nejibana's handle knocking the hand to one side. A strange secondary light behind him cast a strange orange glow upon the battlefield as Rinda put up a second protective shield. The Adjuchas slowly stood up towering above Kaien letting it's Reiatsu flow freely from it's body. "I am known as Petardos and I will be the one to feast upon your flesh Shinigami. No need to tell me your name, you are insignificant and will di-" The hollow stumbled back as Nejibana whipped back past the face "H-HEY! I'm in the middle of my introduction! What kind of Jerk are you?!"  
  
Kaien wiggled a finger in his ear as if he wasn't paying attention "Eh? What? oh.. did you want something?" He stepped forward a quick twist of the blades of Nejibana and they sung out biting for flesh.  
  
Petardos recoiled with a shout clawed fingers jutting forward as the tips shot out swirling wildly for the Shinigami. It laughed bringing it's second hand in from the left side almost assured to catch the Shinigami off guard. Instead the hand was stopped by the singing tri-blades of Nejibana. "W-WHAT?!" The hollow swept back swishing it's tail forward catching only air. Anger replaced the hollow's surprise as it lashed in for a second desperate attack.  
  
Kaien rolled with the strike coming to a skid as he pulled an object from inside his juban, mischief sparking in his eyes. "Look, if you wish to fight someone of my caliber at least know what they're capable of. Besides your tricks... they are quite literally with me... childs play." He grinned over the four small round lit bombs laced between his fingers. Kaien threw them forward with a gleeful grin.  
  
"Fireworks? HAHA BOY The irony do you truly think your little game will-" The fireworks went off, light flashing in a dazzling dance of colors little flames whizzing past and exploding in every direction. And indeed pulled the attention away from Kaien long enough to attack. Two swings of the trident and the water followed in sharp powerful crescent waves tearing two more arms off leaving one for Petardos to fall upon on before screaming it's furry. The circle of hollows started to move, stronger ones pulling forward one or two breaking free to only be shot down by Rina's Kido.  
  
Kaien gave a hearty laugh "I am one of Soul Society's Greatest Firework makers! How else do you think three Shibas in a room full of Dragon candles spent the time?" He watched the Adjuchas slowly recompose itself, the lesser hollows returning to formation.  
  
“L-LIEUTENANT!” Yuto broke free and with a flicker of might flung himself into Kaien's form. The man was able to stand gripping unintentionally to the black Shikohakuso of his superior offier. “He's controlling the other Hollows, if you destroy him they will come for us! I-I I just...” the man had burnt out the last of his bravery looking up and caught like a mouse in a cat's gaze seeing the large form of the Adjuchas.  
  
The screaming turned to laughter as the hollow thunder the ground with it's heavy feet, hands forward with the fireworks at the ready “You will become my prey, just a matter of time. You fool, playing with fire when you have no idea how to really use it!” Fireworks exploded from the Hollows fingers sharp hisses before sinking into the ground exploding into blossoms of fire. Water raised up devouring the better aimed attacks, twisting and rotating as Kaien twirled Nejibana on the defense growing the waters about him and Yuto. The sheer heat from the explorations felt searing, lucky for Kaien this was something he was used to.  
  
It was easy enough to quell the fireworks regardless of how large or small Petardos threw at him. Made more from spiritual pressure than actual black powder it did indeed take quite a bit to extinguish the flames. Kaien doubted that the cool drops on his forehead and chest were from Nejibana. “Thank you Yuto, You gave me an idea. Get back to the others, We'll do this together!” He pushed the man back behind him, using weapon and body to sheild him.  
  
The tails lashed out and with a simple twist of his wrist the waters crashed down. The clawed hands from two of the lesser hallows reached for him. They were quelled with thrust and slide of Nejibaba's blade only. This distraction was enough to have a firework sing past an already injured shoulder. One large swing and the violent waters of Nenibana rose and shoved outward, pressing everything away from the Four Shinigami momentarily.  
  
Kaien kept his eyes now on Petardos and the ring of hollows cursing silently to himself. Yuto was right, even if he defeated the Adjuchas the lesser hollows would come flooding in now out of his control. His team was worn, he was injured and they'd have one hell of of a good fight and the chances of getting out all four alive were 30%. Petardos winning would be a fair more devastating with the unknown time it would take fore 10th to get here, the hollow played its hand, Kaien and his team on the unlucky side of the draw.  
  
“Quit Barking Shiba Lieutenant Show him some real bite!” Rinda shouted from the side lines.  
  
Kaien Shinpoued right next to the crew and held Nejibana out “Hrph You know, I think it was Taichou who said 'able falcons hides its claws' But in this case, I'd rather fly the coop. Suijin no shinsei!" Kaien gripped Nejibana, eyes locked on Petardos. He stabbed the trident blades into the ground with a solid slunk. For a moment the blue tassel of the weapon fluttered and fell silently to the ground laying limp and lifeless, the water in the air falling as if all spiritual energies has ceased their manipulations. Kaien breathed out, letting all tension from his shoulders, eyes still on his enemy.  
  
Petardos Laughed mouths opening wide pointing a clawed finger at the Lieutenant "So Pathetic! That is it? No more Reiatsu to fuel your little trickery. Come here Shinigami, you and your friends can feed my power." With a shriek the Hollow started forward.  
  
"Odori ni Neji" Kaien let the words slip from his lips. The world held its breath before the tears fell from heavens. The sky wept in thick gray sheets, the waters collecting and churning forming one ring around the valiant Lieutenant and his squad members. "I'm sorry, Yuto, Kinori, you wont like this"  
  
Petardos yowled with laughter not giving up. Charging through the rain and with one last leap laughed, jaws open.  
  
Kaien's Reiatsu flowed out in a deep blue like water forcing those behind him to the ground with a startled cry. The water shot up from the ground like a screen surrounding the four, the powerful torrent roaring to life twisting idly about them in a narrow topped cylinder in a swift clock wise rotation. From the heavens a second screen fell just beyond the first, enclosing and twisting counter clockwise as Petardos reached in for the Shinigami. The arm reached for them but the opposite churning waters twisted and pulled like gears in a machine twisting Petardos's arm off and into their currents. The waters roared with glee the crystal hues tainting black momentarily as it stripped flesh from body and ground bone into fine sand. The two spirals twisted and fell at the top with a relentless raw power.  
  
"Threaten me, that's fine, Threaten my Squad, that's not acceptable. Threaten to break down any last shred of hope we have and you will find yourself drowned out by our voices. Benevolence once, Wrath twice.  
Together, we cry out as ONE! Of the Gotei protection squads:  
We are Squad 13, lead by Captain Ukitake Jyuushiro, watched over by me, Kaien Shiba! My rank: Lieutenant! And I will always be standing guard. You will not break us!”  
  
Rinda blinked and stared at the Lieutenant, his waraji no longer golden yellow but mixed with brown and red. The white tabi displayed the crimson as it slowly spread devouring what little white was left. The uniform was splattered in mud, the Lieutenant badge had been colored in red, part of the snow flower refusing to be hidden under the ripped kimono sleeve. She looked up and found herself staring in awe as the raw power. They were encased in quick rotating funnels of water collapsed in at the top from where water dripped on them like rain. The dark purple hair hung in her Lieutenant's face framing the determined fire filled teal eyes.  
  
"Kaien-dono... How long can you keep that up?" She sounded doubtful, watching the blood slowly dripped from his wounds, never once the stance wavering.  
  
"Forever, if it means your lives."Kaien gripped tighter onto the pale staff of his spiritual weapon, eyes glazed over as he threw himself recklessly into Nejibana's powers.  
  
*******  
  
Kaien could feel the air grow cold. His damp skin collecting with ice. He heard the waters of Nejibana creak groan as they froze, the silence of ice devouring the water's voice. Silence fell as it does when it snows. A calm peaceful quiet much like being underwater.  
  
A warm hand rest on his forearm a steady young voice calling out. “Lieutenant Shiba Let go. Your duty is finished. Rest now.” The voice was soft and trust worthy.  
  
Kaien's grip faltered on Nejibana and felt his body collapse without consent. Not able to muster enough strength to open his eyes, he could feel the hands on his back supporting him, the weight and the familiar wrapped hilt lingering in tingling fingers as Nejibana shifted back into Zanpakutou. Kaien smiled and relinquished himself to the darkness.  
  
  
  
~~~<13>~~~  
  
  
  
_  
Red banners swayed, trembling in the light wind that played through the Quiet die-chromatic Shiba estate. Wavering deep and high notes from the Kabuki artists had the audience staring in awe intensely watching the fans and idle gestures form powdered hands as they carved out a story. A story of elegance and devotion-the perfect Clan wife. With the audience and the courtyard dressed in the deep Red that signified the second Child of the Shiba clan the ceremony that played out was elaborate, perfect for any princess.  
  
Kaien hated it. It wasn't anything like Kukaku, if she was here there would have thrown harsh and truthful words never spoken by child or elder forcing people to leap into step and correct the problem. Kukaku would have been a better leader then he would, Kaien came to accept this at an early age but only now begun accept the idea. He turned his head to look up at his father, dressed all in black, Mother adorned in the same line less color. He wondered if his parents had ever truly known Kukaku.  
  
In the sea of red robes and the walls of black Ganju and himself stood out like sore thumbs. The brilliant yellow and the predominate green hues against the parents who sat behind dressed in the same black as the hallway. This was not to forget the surviving children and present the next heirs to the family. Where death was the end of one child, the others stories were still begin told.  
  
Brilliant colors of fall... with Ganju quivering and fidgeting like a falling leaf. One could only guess that a young toddler dressed in a kamishimo would have it untucked in 4 places with in a matter of minuets, with Ganju it took seconds. The child squirmed and rolled like a yellow caterpillar in his seat over Kaien's lap and even went to bother Mother who promptly ignored him hiding her pale face behind the fan of black lace. So it was Father the young Shiba tried to get to entertain him. A simple scoop up by large worn hands to a bouncing knee made the young Shiba giggle, a sound quite contrast to the situation. A tender strong hand was gently placed upon Ganju's lips the knee stopping it's bouncing. When Ganju looked up he was met with a warm smile hidden under the shade of a beard, a soft shh as the Father tried to silence the son.  
  
Well that game was no longer fun and it was from Fathers lap and strait into Kaien's back he went. Kaien patted the small hands reaching around the lanky shoulders. He glanced back as small hands tugged on the deep forest green kataginu. This action archived little but a light arm about the waist to tug the toddler around to sit in Big brother's lap. The child squirmed straitening and rolling from the Brother's lap tugging once more at his brother's clothing. Kaien raised a brow and leaned forward.  
  
“I wanna go.” Ganju quietly explained.  
  
“Yes I do too, but just settle for a little longer ok?” Kaien smiled softly and ruffled his brother's hair.  
  
The toddler stood and with a stomp and a cross of his arms grew frustrated with his Brothers ignorance, after all why didn't he know!  
“I Need to go Pee.”  
  
Kaien couldn't stifled the half choked snicker before he slowly rose to his feet and took the younger sibling by the hand ducking out, giving a bow to the courtyard in respect and forcing Ganju to copy him before tugging the toddler in yellow after him.  
  
Kaien sighed leaning against the black wooden post, head pillowed by the blackened cherry wood watching the red silk as it hung from the ceilings flow like red water as the light breeze whispered its way through the mordant hallway. idle thoughts chewing at his mind as he sighed. He tapped on the door to the privy “You fall in?”  
  
“No! I don't want to get dressed again!” The small voice protested at the door.  
  
Kaien gave a humored snort which obviously meant Ganju was finished with this game and all the clothing that was involved in it. “Kaasan and Ottosan will be sad if you don't return to Anue's ceremony.”  
  
“Anue's not here!” he protested. “So I don't have to go either!”  
  
“Ganju...”Kaien sighed “you want Anue then fine... COME OUTTA THAT DAMNED BATHROOM RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE TWERP!”  
  
The door thrust open with a hard clack the small naked Ganju bolting out from behind it with one of his obi's tied like a bandanna about his head as he took off down the hallway. “MAKE ME”  
  
Kaien growled shouting “Get back here right now Shiba Ganju before I beat your white ass red!” Ganju paused looked back at his big brother and slapped his bare bottom one and spit his tongue out proclaiming his rebellion loudly. Kaien recoiled shaking his head to clear the image...the things Kukaku had taught him... grabbing up a handful of cloths from the restroom taking off down the hallway after his naked rebel of a brother. “You little loogie! Just wait till I get my hands on you!”  
  
It was a struggle that happened daily, little tricks that one learned was quickly adapted to other ways to escape. Kaien however was always one step ahead of Ganju and after much struggling and fussing the Kid was wrapped up in his yellow kimono and pleated dark mustard gold pants, the obi still about his head as a bandanna. Kaien held his brother out as arms Length grinning as if to admire his handy work and to rub it into the younger sibling that he had yet again won.  
  
Setting the child down he gave Ganju a light tap to the forehead leaning in to grin widely at him. Ganju could help but paw at his forehead before returning the grin, the unspoken language of siblings. They, for the moment, were free from the confides of the walls of nobility and the shackles of society's opinions. The chase had lead them outside, back by the servant housing and the open fields beyond over looking the Rukongai District. The night sky was scattered before them black with laughing lights that flickered like distant everlasting flames.  
  
Kaien sighed sitting back against the cool grass letting the long wild stalks envelop him and his strangely quiet brother. There was the first pop, the night going silent before brilliant red lights exploded into the sky out shining the ethereal flames in the background for just a moment flickering away with a loud boom. Ganju flinched then slowly uncurled his shoulders to stare at the lingering flecks of red light only to curl back into the ball of fear, this time his hands lost within the deep yellow sleeves over his hears. Kaien put his hands over Ganju's little hidden fists and pulled them down.  
  
“Hoy, why you hiding? Afraid of the sound?”  
  
Ganju shoved his lower lip out with brow furrowed trying to frighten away his fear with a fierce look “no!”  
  
“Liar.” Kaien laughed as Ganju flinched again at another boom. He lifted the kid into the air and set him on his shoulders. “There! Ganju look! See that how brilliant it is? THAT is the Shiba clan's pride! Nothing is more important then pride!”  
  
Ganju flinched again as the boom for the large fireworks shook both Shibas to the core. “The sound is scary! Like thunder!”  
  
Kaien laughed waiting till the next boom to let you a loud unhindered shout holding on tightly to Ganju's hands. He felt the grip tighten quietly “Come on Ganju, be louder then the boom ready.... go!” Kaien started shouting again, Ganju's little voice following him soon after. He broke off listing to the little shout wear itself out horsely before he wiggled one of the hands to gain his little Brother's attention. “Anything that's loud and scares you, remember we're Shiba Ganju! Our voice will always be heard will always be louder then the fireworks we create. Nothing can and nothing will ever silence you! Always speak your mind Ganju ALWAYS! If it scares you be louder then it let it know that you're not afraid We're Shiba! Nothing scares us! YAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Kaien kept shouting loud and long enough to let his voice break and crinkle with strain. He listened as Ganju shouted loudly as the Fireworks exploded. One bright red blossom exploded in the starry sky, another and another, all coming as quick and rapidly as they were loaded. The mortars let off a resonating boom and each time Ganju screamed at them lost in the world of colors and sound. Something beneath the shouting, below the booming of the fireworks echoing from deep within the Shiba mansion.  
  
One swift movement and Ganju was moved from Kaien's shoulders and brought in front a hand over his little brothers mouth, breath held tightly as he listened intently. His heart throbbed in his straining ears. There were screams under the remaining booms, several he had only heard once upon a time in nightmares and stories of boogymen and warnings of what would happen to bad children if they dare wander too far off alone.  
  
“Ganju stay here!” Kaien panicked leaving his brother's side lanky legs stumbling over themselves as he struggled over the tall grasses for the manor.  
  
“ANIKI!” Ganju stood hand in his mouth, wide eyed and scared “Are you going to disappear like Anue did too?”  
  
Kaien paused a hard scowl edged on his young features. He made up his mind. “I'll never leave you behind Ganju, come on!” he grabbed his little brothers hand and pulled him towards the house.  
  
The once familiar hallways were torn asunder, looking alien with the torn sheets of silk draped over the sides of the walls. A body laid in a red crumpled on the floor, twisted and distorted Kaien slowly approached it with caution. He drew Ganju to him tucking the small head to his chest as he pulled back the damp blackened cloth form the face. For a moment he thought that his Father's 3_ _rd_ _cousin Ishiro Shibasen looked surprised, as if he wasn't sure how he could have been contorted in such a manner on the ground, and yet, the paled eyes held a look that Kaien quickly registered as death. He pulled Ganju with him, arms about the little Shiba in protection away from the fading corpse. His eyes darted down the hallways trying to understand trying to spot his relatives murderer.  
  
“A-aniki? I cant Breath!” Ganju fidgeted wiggling in Kaien's arms. A hand going over Ganju's lips  
  
“You must be quiet for once. Stay quiet” Kaien's voice was barely above a whisper, something panicked in those young words rattled Ganju into complying. Kaien gasped hearing a sound, a voice, familiar and yet... He pulled Ganju after him rounding a corner near the court yard. Bodies laid in ruin, a strange figure stumbling through the shadows in the eerie silence. As the bloodied hand fell on Kaien's shoulder the young boy did all but scream.  
  
“Kaien..... take... your Brother. Run.” Kaien's eyes moved form the hand up to the face of the possessor, watching his father's face contort into a strange expression-one he would understand years later.  
  
“O-ottotasan.... wh-where?” Kaien stammered as Ganju began to cry reaching for father as well.  
  
“Your mother is on her way to the Cellar, get there as fast as you can. Don't look back. Watch over Ganju, watch over them both. That's what big brothers do.” The scream so unreal, the thing of nightmares echoed from inside of the courtyard and the man grabbed his Oldest son's shoulders turning him around and giving them a shove to safety. “Go! I'll see you Soon my Sons.”  
  
Kaien stumbled a few steps turning to look over his shoulder to protest. It was the sound more then just the visual that would be forever engraved into Kaien's young heart. Unable to pull his eyes from the brilliant lights of Kido and the flashing movements of the monster. Eyes fixated upon his Father while the man stood in the cold moonlight, lips shouting unheard words and commands that Kaien was only beginning to understand. To Kaien that man became more then just a father that night, a hero, a martyr and a God fighting against a monster from the worst pits of hell.  
  
The leader of the Shiba Clan, Gekkeiju Shiba stood unwavering, blood stained face, black robes ripped asunder and flapping like war flags in the wind, a single hand out commanding the very elements to his bidding. A smile lifted to Kaien's lips, hope to his feet as he held his brother close and tore him away from the violence.  
  
  
Other side, just to the other side of the manor was the cellar and they would be safe. He would bring Ganju there and FIGHT like a Shiba should! There was nothing more then Family and the ties that existed with it. Always be loyal always hold on to your pride always be honest. These were the life guide lines that were carved into the young Shiba lord's soul since birth. As he dragged his little brother through the desolate hallways his mind whirred with the possibilities the spells he could use. doubt and confidence, fear and worry and above all, anger all screaming like voices in his own mind distracting him from the silence surrounding them.  
  
__Aniki_ _  
  
Perhaps if he just got to the Cellar, Ganju would be safe, Surely Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko would be fighting  
  
__**Aniki!**_ _  
  
Father surely made it out alive, and if he's alive then Others-  
  
__**ANIKI!**_ _  
  
The sound ripped him from his thoughts, Ganju's dead weight also pause the older brother. Kaien looking back to the now dangling Ganju. The little boys face was taught and scowling fighting back tears that made his eyes red. That's when he noticed what Ganju was despairingly trying to point out.  
  
The silence. It was haunting. Like a Ghost that stalked from the corners of the darkness it surrounded them. Hauling Ganju to his feet he stepped back listening for anything. The moment his bravado faded was the moment the ceiling came crashing down. A large distorted form leaned in after the style like arm. Two glowing red eyes peered into Kaien, as if two daggers to the soul The scream shook Kaien to the core. Heart in his throat he was frozen in fear, legs shaken and hand back as if to protect Ganju with his body.  
  
A scream, no a little roar snapped Kaien to his scenes. Ganju stood before his brother shouting as loud as he could at the looming intruder. With a large breath Ganju started to roar back at the Hollow as it drew back ready for another strike.  
  
“Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! SHAKKAHO!” Kaien shouted with a single palm towards the attacker his other hand holding his wrist steady. The red fire exploded form his hand knocking the Hollow back. The creature let out an earth shaking scream staggering back, scythe like forearms tearing through the black and red hallways. As the monster recovered Kaien grabbed Ganju up and charged forward.  
  
A vindictive snarl grated from the creature as the Scythe like forearm swung wildly at it's Prey. Kaien turned, Ganju to his chest a finger pointed “SHO” an invisible wave thrust out from the pointed finger sending debris and monster's attack away from the brothers. As they fell with a thud to the ground Kaien attempted to gasp, the wind knocked from him. Ganju clung tightly to his older brother looking back as the Hollow recovered and turned for another Attack.  
  
“RAIKOHO” The yellow tendrils of lighting exploded from over head gripping the Hollow with the furry of the elements. The hollow staggered back with a ground shaking roar. Two sturdy hand lifting the Shiba Sons_

_to their feet. The stiff cleft chinned Brother stared at the two. “Go My young Lords, your Mother and Koganehiko are waiting for you. I can handle this.”  
  
“Sh.... Shiroganehiko.” Kaien blinked.  
  
“Do not hesitate my Lord! Never Hesitate!” The large man shouted as he raised his hands chatting another Kido spell.  
  
Kaien turned grabbing Ganju by the hand and leading him down the hallway again leaping over the fallen boards and glancing at the empty court yard just beyond. Red silk and pools of blood blotched the once noble looking courtyard. The realism of everything numbed Kaien the urgency making him pull harder at Ganju's hand, tightening his grip.  
  
He felt the world tremble for a moment and yanked his brother like a rag doll into his arms before the world turned into a blur of white black and red. A loud buzzing echoed in his head as he felt the air crushed from his lungs. He blinked, confused as the night sky with the laughing stars settled in front of him.  
  
Ganju's face full of worry wet with tears above as he shook him screaming something his ears apparently refused to hear. Salt stung his right eye as his vision blurred with a tint of red. As sound and feeling returned, he felt his chest ache with each shaky breath, his world spinning with the stars following his vision as he slowly staggered to his feet from under the debris that had fallen around him.  
  
Finding himself in the courtyard, the large hole in the side of the hallway surrounding and the four sets of beady red eyes answered his question as to what happened. A side attack from the hollow had expelled the Shiba brothers into the courtyard, the discarded silk and pillows the only saving grace from a full on head injury. The ground shook with each step of the monstrous creature. The hollow easily reaching three stories as it's two humanistic heads swiveled and arched on two long necks thundered forward for the two brothers.  
  
Kaien thought he knew what fear was, that swell of emotion that was sickening twisting your stomach as Father or mother called your name in anger or the shiver down your spine as a child's imagination saw the ghosts and monsters in the late night shadows. As the hollow with it's two large heads hovered menacingly above their eyes transfixed upon him, their next delicious meal, Kaien felt little to nothing. The moment Ganju started to cry and the hollows attention averted Kaien understood what true and real fear was.  
  
“Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Way of binding number 9 Geki! ” A single hand held out much like his fathers, the young Shiba Lord stared down the hollow with all the will in his heart. The hallow faltered before it stood completely still wrapped in a brilliant red light.  
  
Kaien felt Ganju's little fists clench tightly at his brothers robes hiding behind his protector. Felt his body quiver with the strain and the sweat mixed with blood slowly dribble down the side of his face. His vision blurred lightly, keeping keen eye upon the monster in front of him, feeling it struggle to break free. A battle of Will, one Kaien was determined to win.  
  
The Hollow shuttered before his image flickered apart and disappeared like a paper in a hot flame. Released form the spell Kaien gasped feeling himself waver. A strong set of hands grabbed a hold of him, a trimmed beard and dark hair was all Kaien could see in his faltering vision. A loud laugh echoed in the court yard as the man drew Kaien closer for a look, the white and black lines of a shihakusho was all the boy could see. He trembled, body weak and feeling as if he was being oppressed by some awesome force, as if he were laying in the presence of a GOD. Kaien smiled relieved and yet excited for the Gote 13 had come after all like heroes from some long forgotten fairy tail. “Isshin Ojiisan!”He beamed watching the white and black diamond coat flicker before him._  
  



	5. Undertow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> excerpt:  
> “RIOT!” the voice was distinctly Kukaku's and the sound of a punch rang out, 'They brought them here!! Here to over throw us, disguised! Anyone could be Shinigami!' though disguised a bit, still had Kukaku's tone. There was a moment of sheer insanity as these words and actions caused many people to turn, like rabid dogs startled by a firework biting at anything they could!
> 
> Indeed a riot ensued. Kukaku was right beside Miyako again throwing a side by side punch with the woman as others approached them. Over the ruckus the men dressed as Shinigami tried to shout a threat “If you keep this up we will release the hollows!' but it was lost under the chaos, but not to Miyako's ears. 
> 
> Kukaku grinned like a cat pulling from- somewhere- a round wrapped ball with that Shiba insignia painted on it. And lit it. “BOOOOOMB!” she yelled throwing the ball into the middle of the room. The second the ball started to smoke and whistle and people stopped fighting and ran- all but Kukaku who stood there cackling like a mad woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> using italics as the past, and ** * to separate scenes a bit. This one jumps a little, lots of past and explanations.

  
~~~<13>~~~ The nightmare showed some of the bones that made up the Shiba clan. Wounds did heal over time adding characteristic scars that would eventually harden and build him and Kukaku up to act as one leader who recovered what they could of the clan slowly, so much left to do. So ironic, back then he found himself mourning not for the parents he never really knew but for the servants and the loyal members of a clan that were needlessly killed that night. The feeling lingered as Kaien opened his eyes to the bland but bright walls of the 4th squad building. Kaien groaned a bit as he moved to shield his eyes.  
  
“Thank goodness you're awake.” Sighed the weary voice. Ukitake's smile was soft but the warm eyes showed worry, brows knitted with an edge of seriousness.  
  
A light laugh escaped Kaien as he shifted, still testing out a stiff body. “Yeah, guess break time is over.” Ukitake's gentle hand rested on Kaien's chest preventing the young man from sitting up.  
  
“It has just started Kaien. Shiba stubbornness or not, you made us all worry these past four days.”  
  
“FOUR DAYS?!” again Kaien tried to sit up but found his Captain kept him gently pressed to the bed. The scowl brought a sense of worry and panic to Kaien. He ventured the question as the knots tied in his stomach “Are the others ok? Did they make it out alive? What about the attacks? Wasn't there going to.. ah..” his world started to spin.  
  
“Unscathed due to your actions.” Ukitake placed his words carefully watching and judging Kaien's movements, he offered a cup of tea already poured.  
  
“Good.” The Lieutenant slumped into the bed with a heavy sigh, letting the knots relax. Ukitake seamed unworried, so he willed himself to try to trust in that. A moment of reflection on the night and a prideful grin spread across his face, a flicker of excitement as he recalled events brought color to his cheeks “You should have seen it! Nejibana was INCREDIBLE Sir! HA! Not often I get to practice that technique but-” Kaien stopped short seeing his Captains grave face, if he was proud of his subordinate it was left unspoken at the time being. Kaien's excitement turned upside down “Captain? I, did good.... right?” torn between defending his pride and learning Kaien waded uncharted waters with his Captain. Why did he feel like a puppy that piddled on the carpet. Cautiously he took the tea still hovering there for him.  
  
A long recomposed sigh left the Captain. He never wanted to quell this sudden exuberance “I wish I could have seen it but Kaien what you did was beyond reckless even for you. You do understand what your position means right?”  
  
Kaien shifted feeling awkward taking this all quite literally laying down. He sulked in his tea sipping at the smooth perfectly made green double matcha-from Captain's personal prize stash. “To guide the squad when you are absent, lead and train the others in the squad for a chance at bettering themselves. Protect the Serieti from hollows and like-wise threats.” the inward groan was loud enough he cast teal eyes Ukitake's way to make sure he didn't actually groan aloud.  
  
“How can you accomplish these things when you are dead?” Doing his best to keep his tone flat so it was not a lecture, just facts. “You do realize you almost killed yourself with your actions. Using your Shikai for such a length of time without practicing can and has in the past been fatal!”  
  
“I don't have someone to practice with Captain!” A flash of fireworks in the Shiba's eyes as his anger ignited. Unlike his siblings Kaien bit his tongue watching the wound his words created bleed. “Captain, I...” it was too late to take the words back.  
  
Ukitake fell silent and thin lipped as he sought the right words. The man slowly leaned forward, frighteningly close to Kaien's face, looking Kaien's features over thoughtfully.  
  
Uncomfortable and confused by his commanding officers reactions the Lieutenant pressed back in the bed as far as he could go looking back with wide teal eyes. He swallowed hard and when the Captain did not let up “C-Captain? What.... are you doing?”  
  
“I'm looking for Kaien Shiba. The man I know is a kind one, treats everyone with respect and equality regardless. A ruthlessness that speaks of the Shiba name but with enough control that he wouldn't needlessly hurl himself into the jaws of death. I haven't seen him for sometime and it hurts to know he's somewhere near, but yet far away. Have you seen him?” Ukitake remained in close proximity to Kaien still looming with a powerful gaze as if he was silently making the point and yet searching.  
  
Kaien's expression pulled downward melting into something more morose. “Captain.... I am sorry.” he picked his words heedfully trying not to break a bond of trust that was already frail. He looked down at the cup of tea, the kindness and thought put into it “I owe you an explanation, its going to be a long and involved one.” his brows furrowed. All this excitement has the world spinning once more.  
  
Ukitake slowly leaned back and gave the warm 13th squad Captain smile patting Kaien on the hand. “Tomorrow, we have plenty of time while we both recover. I should get some rest” indeed he did but it was a grand excuse to let the young man rest without hurting his pride. That, was the Kaien he knew. He rested a hand on his Lieutenant's forearm and watched the younger man smile and eyes slowly close. “Rest well young Shiba, you have earned it.”  
  
~~~<13>~~~  
  
  
“I heard he woke up. How are you fairing sir?” a quiet voice lingered in the doorway with papers in hand watching the slightly slumped form of her Captain besides Kaien's bedside.

  
“Oh? Miyako. He will recover soon. Captain Unohana was able to attend to his wounds personally but he will need to recover his spiritual strength on his own from here. Rest is her recommendation.” He took a long slow deep breath “I fear its the one medicine he will not take aside from Miyuki's.”

  
A soft laugh and elegant smile crested her lips. “I know, from sheer stubbornness Lieutenant Shiba will recover. However it's your health that I worry on at this moment. Shall we retire to your room? I have some information to go over with you.” She bowed by the door leaving it open for her Captain to proceed.

  
“Your kindness knows no bounds. Thank you.” He was delighted with Miyako's calm and even mind. A formal polite nature that echoed soften of Unohana's in the manner of being ridged yet soft. A refinement at times Ukitake suspected was only reserved for women. He stood and returned to his room, graciously accepting a new and fresh cup of tea and a soft pillow to prop up on.  
  
3rd Seat Miyako sat besides him shuffling through the papers ensuring their order from most important to least. Ukitake recognized quite a few of the marks and indicators that were clearly Kaien's. There was a light burden lifted knowing the two spoke and quite often on squad matters and the other night's misadventure was apparently, from all professional views, water under the bridge. _They'd make a nice couple,_ the thought escaped his typical control and blinked blaming both Shunsui's influence as well ad the medication. _However_...  
  
“As I had sentenced Kaien to watch over team N3 per your orders, he left me homework to double check. Kaien confirmed with his clan, indeed the firework, and others similar were found all belonged to the Shiba, distinctly to their immediate branch. Kaien's Second Uncle Seidaima was rumored to have passed away years ago in the clan war, survived by his only son Masaru. It was confirmed the style of the wrapping is unique to Seidaima's side of the family. No one has seen or heard of Masaru for over 10 years. After the war he just disappeared.  
“Your advice; would speaking to Kukaku about this and asking her to check with her ties to the Shihonin clan to see if they can dig anything up? Would that be stepping on Kaien's Toes?” Miyako flipped a few pages back and forth.  
  
“Kaien is it?” Ukitake smiled, a soft laugh and a pat to her hands as Miyako caught her blunder and flushed brightly. “No, Kaien gave you that information in case something as this happened. He is the kind of man to think outside of himself at times and share what he feels is necessary.” Ukitake caught on his words.  
  
Now that he said it, as of late that was NOT the Kaien he knew. He felt his face slowly fall to contemplation. Still his own man, Kaien had reasons for keeping some things quiet. Was it fear? Shame? What would he say come morning? He noticed Miyako's studious gaze and school his expression. “Under my order, please invite Kukaku Shiba to the 13th squad. While here, I'm sure she would like to visit her brother and hopefully not add to his injuries.” He watched Miyako sort papers once more, a nervous habit since before she was seated.  
  
“May I speak frank with you sir?” Miyako had her gaze on the notes in hand.  
  
“Any time, Please speak freely Miyako” Ukitake looked over, he had a feeling she felt it too, that distance.  
  
“He's alone, or rather, he thinks he is. I feel Lieutenant Shiba is lost in duties as the Shiba Clan leader and as his roll as Lieutenant. He Loves his job, he lives and thrives in it, you can see it in his step, a smile, a light even a light hearted tease to the lowest of member. He includes everyone. But he....” Miyako lowered her papers trying to find the words.  
  
“Has distanced his heart. Unlike the Shiba we know and love.”  
  
Miyako looked up slowly to her captain and nodded. “His moves are reckless, his actions feel desperate and askew. I fear I did the wrong thing by sending him off with team N3. The Lieutenant protected them against all those hollows yes, it took a half dozen of 10th squad even Captain Hitsuguya to subdue what was left after they came in contact with Nejibana's waters” It had been described by Sophia as looking like a closed flower bud; no one could get past the raging waters. It took a Captain's power to stop Nejibana! She clung the papers to her desperately fighting her own feelings “How do you stop someone you see trying to burn themselves out like a firework, in one big explosion?”  
  
“I see I am not the only one to notice. He is one to wear his mood on his sleeve but quick to forget. Kaien is young, a man of action. He has yet to learn how or where to exert those energies. I.... I know I can look to you to watch over him in this for the time being.” the words slashed at his heart again “ _I don't have someone to practice with all the time Captain!”_ Ukitake swallowed hard against the guilt, Miyako should be strong enough in Shikai to... Miyako's large doe eyed stare had his wrestling with advice he barely could find himself.  
  
“If I recall correctly, Kaien is year of the water dog, something he was quite proud of.” He smiled watching Miyako hardly hide her light laugh “I looked it up once, said the year of the Dog like to feel useful and needed. I think reminding him of his duty to his squad should help ground him.”  
  
“Shall I include a treat and ear scratches to accompany this advice sir?” she laughed lightly.  
  
“I suggest Ohagi.”  
  
The lighthearted silver bell sound of Miyako's laugh chasing away the gloom. “Of course sir! I will also have some sent to your room as well. If my boys behave themselves and get out of 4th in a timely manner that is.” She winked and waggled a finger at her Captain.  
  
Ukitake smiled brightly “By my order, send for Kukaku Shiba in the morning. See if she can shed some light or pull information from her contacts with the Shihonin clan. Kukaku is detached from clan business and shadow rules it as my understanding from Kaien.” He pressed a pale finger to his lips to indicate that this was private information. “She cares deeply for her Brothers in a bond that is strong, strange but unbreakable. She may have some wisdom.”  
  
Miyako nodded and gave a smile as she rose with the intent of leaving. “Consider it done sir.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
Teal eyes slowly pooled over the information and then to the pleasantly seated woman behind the desk. She had other ideas of the woman in comparison to what she had been told. Eyes back to the papers she carefully examined the maps and Kaien's obvious barely legible 'sparrow markings' which meant to her, that he had been in a hasty and yet exhausted mood. This wasn't the first time. She leaned back putting the papers down with less formality then was proper. Yet the 3rd seat made no indication that it was a bother to her- this made the Devious Shiba smirk.  
  
“Well Shiba-dono, is there any insight you can assist us with?” Miyako kept a formal smile and calm composure around Kaien's Sister. Though Kaien himself was wild, it was nothing like his sister- or so she had been told.  
  
“This is all math and tactics. The only one with any sort of real intellect for it in my family is Kaien.” Kukaku shrugged and stretched out in a masculine manner, one that reminded Miyako greatly of Kaien, “Its a battle technique used by our family for centuries. The Lithius spiral is the same shape that's tattooed to my Brothers arm, the one our family's crest is. In war we would surround or slowly attack from all angles and slowly work our way in closer before finally attacking our prime target. The last battle fought involved it in a much different manner. This is blatant, as if whoever is doing this is purposely trying to get our attention. Kaien doesn't look like it but my stupid brother's easy to anger.”  
  
Miyako stifled a laugh “A Shiba enduring trait I see.” The piercing glare from Kukaku spurred a soft clear of her throat and an undaunted smile “When I asked about a Seidaima Shiba, Kaien insisted rather forcefully that this could not have been the perpetrator. What are your thoughts?”  
  
Kukaku leaned forward the same serious face on her features “Because the man's dead. To Kaien, our Uncle Seidaima was everything; A Hero. Seidaima's attention was blind sided to Kaien, after our parents died and he took over as the retainer of the squad. Because of this no other human existed in Seidaima's world but Kaien. Not even our little brother Ganju or our Cousin, his unofficial son, Masaru. Masaru despised Kaien with every last fiber of his twisted soul and knew just how to anger my brother with word alone. If that man had a purpose- it was to torment my brother into blind rage and he succeeded every- single- time.” the disdain at the memory of her uncle and cousin was clear and unfiltered.  
  
A dainty hand rested to her cheek, leaning against Kaien's desk letting the information flicker through. Miyako tried to imagine her ill mannered but benevolent hearted Lieutenant furious-even truly in a blind rage, the image just blurred and faded to black. “And Masaru? Is he still alive.”  
  
“That remains a mystery.” Kukaku scowled looking out the window hearing the roll of thunder as a storm approached.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~<13>~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **  
**“When you're young, you don't see people for who they are, you just don't understand. In many ways I feel my father's detachment from me and my siblings l allowed us to become strong in who we really were, not who he wanted us to be. As a child though Seidaima Shiba, I idolized him.” Kaien poke as if not in the room, just as if his mind was distant. The silence filled with the light rain and whirring cicada cries.  
  
“One day Kukaku and I were playing in the mountains, we came across the most beautiful flowers! Fever flowers, red lilies with yellow tips. Kukaku wanted them for mother and so we picked as many as we could hold.” Kaien smiled softly, the idea of his roguish tomboy of a sister wanting something so sweet for their mother, oh how she tried “we both became sick rather quickly. My father knew what Seidaima was doing and took the opportunity to allow Kukaku to be 'dead', hiding her just under everyone's noses.  
  
“it was during her funeral my uncle had made his move. Along with my parents the western family nearly destroyed. This is when my uncle Seidaima Shiba stepped up till I was 'old enough' to run the clan. He treated me with such attention I could not help but be enamored by him.”  
  
“Upon his death I recovered clearly written manuscripts on his opinion and views on how to run a clan and life in general and the truth of my uncle. My father became both hero and mentor through lifeless black characters on pressed rice paper.” Kaien's gaze was to his hands as if holding something invisible. “When your innocence is lost and your heroes dragged from their pedestals you understand what growing up is about: simply a different perspective.” He smiled pausing to take the tea from Ukitake.  
  
“I could trust no one but my sister. Kukaku and I decided we would be the same person. Cut our hair the same, practiced acting and speaking alike. We spoke at length over issues and ruled the clan. Secretly I think she was always jealous I looked better in her Furisode then she did.” Kaien let a smile curl on his lips watching Ukitake blink out of a serious face half torn on laughing. “We kept it a secret from everyone, even the uncle I so idolized.”

  
“That worship blinded me to Seidaima's treachery even when he slaughtered our personal guards one fall. I had seen him, sword in hand and said nothing. Sent to bed with a horrible feeling in my gut, shocked and afraid like any child. I was too young to see he things my Uncle was doing to my family. How could someone you loved so much do something horrible to you?” Kaien spoke as clearly as he could, each word carefully placed trying to keep himself disconnected from the small time of tragedy in his life.

  
“However” He continued “Our uncle had come to us with a weapon: forbidden Kido on the same fever flowers to concentrate the liquid and effects. In battle such a weapon....was horrific.” Kaien quieted for a moment. “I was -no- still am Naive and young and want only the butterscotch and rainbow ending. I didn't want to fight.”  
  
“I had seen my Ohjisan before fight off a whole invading army by himself and in a vision of fire and furry. So later when we had to face him in battle a over a stupid power struggle and lies. The weapon my Ohjisan used against his own family, a firework wrapped with the poison of the fever flowers. It wasn't a War.... Captain, it was a massacre.” Kaien breathed in deep “I never wanted to send people to their death by my order again. I act recklessly so I can keep those under my command, those I care for safe.”  
  
Ukitake scowled, his dark brows knitted together in concern and worry as he watched his companion and subordinate get lost in both nostalgia carefully weaving an explanation. “Your childhood was a rather dark one wasn't it?” He couldn't help but speak up as he watched Kaien ever so enamored with his own past and the rain as it poured in great sheets outside the 4th's infirmary window.  
  
“hu wha? No!” Kaien pealed his wistful aqua eyes from the rain just outside to stare bewildered at his Captain. Of course Captain Ukitake wouldn't know of the things in life that happened from day to day that filled his live with both vibrancy and faith for those about him and life in general. To illustrate once more he shook his head and gave a rough laugh “My life, Captain, was almost one big festival! Taiko lessons, dancing, hakuda, experimenting with different chemicals and powders to create such wonderful and incredible Fireworks! This is what my family's blood is, sulfur and Fire! My Childhood Captain, I think of with Fondness.” The smile was soft and genuine. “What I spoke of it a short chapter in my past but one that I fear remains relevant today. Captain Ukitake, I look to you to help me, guide me. I have faith and trust that you can help me be a better leader. I am struggling to give faith to others. My pride as a Shiba has me withdrawn. My clan had once used forbidden Kido to create concentrated weapons, how shameful. How can I not try to take care of this on my own? It's my battle, the 13th squad are innocent bystanders.”  
  
Bowing his head softly Ukitake smiled and patted Kaien on the forearm “We are by no means bystanders in your life Lieutenant Shiba. Kaien, we are the 13th squad and when someone targets one of us, they target all of us. Stronger together, side by side. Is that understood?” a kindness with solid affirmation filled Ukitake's voice.  
  
The young Shiba lord smiled eyes looking exhausted, either from the long walk down his history or recovery. “Understood Captain.”  
  
“I'm glad to have you back Kaien.” The wise old captain whispered.  
  
  
~~~<13>~~~  
  
  
  
“My brother was always a blind sided idiot.” With a wave of her hand Kukaku looked flustered and annoyed repositioning herself to look Miyako in the eyes. Despite the heavy look, it was so much Kaien's as it was Kukaku's that it made the 3rd seat smile.  
  
“But?” She delighted in watching apparently any Shiba give a light almost flustered curl of their lips as she called them on their next move. The more Miyako conversed with Kukaku the more she saw the similarities between brother and sister and the more she liked this family.  
  
“But he's a brilliant idiot.” Kukaku waved her hand as if to dismiss herself from behind caught talking 'ill' of her brother despite being able to say it to his face “When we had a clan war break out you know what is first orders were? 'Do nothing.'”  
  
Miyako blinked, Lieutenant Shiba certainly had a streak in him but he was far more aggressive then he was passive. Granted he had been a bit....shaky since his new promotion but she was sure that would wear off with time, but to do nothing? “We are talking about the same Kaien Shiba right?”  
  
“Yeah...” Kukaku looked out across the flooding court yard “Was raining that time too...”  
  
***  
 _  
“LORD KAIEN WHAT SHALL WE DO? SEIDAIMA's FORCES ARE 140 STRONG AND COUNTING” Konogonohiko shouted bowing with a fist to the ground in front of Kaien.  
  
“Do nothing.” The words came easy and calm from the boys lips as he watched the rain fall in heavy sheets outside the window. “Pull the servants and everyone inside the main house, lock down everything, protect the water and set up barriers. Otherwise, we do nothing.”  
  
A silence filed the room nearly devouring the prattle of the water. He turned and looked over the green and blued armor strung ever so formally about his shoulders “I mean now Konogonohiko.” His tone was sharp and with an immediate “yes sir!” the man left.  
  
Melting from the shadows Kukaku Seethed “Nothing?” She thundered forward each foot fall shaking the tatami matts below viciously_

“ _NOTHING?” She seized her brother by the chest plate and struck him as hard as she possibly could across the jaw. To fuel her angler Kaien took the hit and only looked down upon her with the new height age gave him. She boiled. “Are you TRYING to kills us all you moron?! Where the hell is our brain at Kaien!? Hell with you, me and The Twins we could probably easily take out most of Ohji-san's forces! Why are you hesitating!”  
  
Kukaku found herself feeling a force she had never sensed before in her brother, it shook her to the core and the silent and almost calm rage in his teal water eyes threatened like thunder before a storm ”Do as I ask.” he turned from her and looked out the window.  
  
Whatever it was out there that Kaien stared at she wanted to know. Just barely, she could make out the fleeing form, dressed in black the white sleeves and sash making it mistakable “Why don't they help, I thought the Gote 13th were to PROTECT Their people. Seriously if you are just day dreaming about being one of them instead of being one of US Kaien...”  
  
“The Shinigami will not interfere with the Clan's affairs until it becomes a direct threat to the rest of Soul society. They are respecting our Honor Kukaku....” he turned and grabbed his sister by the back of her Hapi and half dragged her from the room “You however.... Get to work you lame ass Coward!”  
  
Retreating with an unscathed ego Kukaku scowled at her brother's words which she would make him regret later. Her footfalls thundered in the hallway, her aggression was vented upon the servants and the other family members who sought refuge in the main Shiba house as Seidaima's forces marched closer. Every day they would attack a new house, a new shop and in general cause anyone with the Shiba name hell and chaos. Business halted quickly and supplies were harder to come by. If they shut themselves in they would never get out and would eventually starve to death.  
  
If Seidaima's forces were coming and at only 140, then let them come. She was Kukaku Shiba and unlike her brother she wasn't just going to stand back and watch her family get slaughtered.  
_  
***  
 _  
Imagine the worse possible nightmare you could find yourself in the middle of. How many times did you say “this would never happen” or would you find yourself dreaming or even scheming of what you would do in order to insure a less then terrifying outcome. How may times did you find yourself the successor and how many times in your darkest nightmare did you live out the plausible truth that lurked in the darkness? Kukaku felt she was living in that nightmare, too many shadows to know what was friend or foe._  
  
 _She watched Kaien, ever his shadow. She was placated into her position trying to understand her elder brother. Perhaps his heart really was watered down and there was no fire flowing through his veins. “We only have two weeks worth of food in this house. We're filled with Old farts and only a few fifty fighters. What the hell are you thinking?”  
  
Kaien continued as he had since day one of the siege to stare continuously out the window in the direction of the stately towers that loomed dangerously above the Shiba Estate. “Ration it out to last for three. First week we eat very little, second week little, its the third week we'll eat well.”  
  
The view was bleak, the gray clouds washed away color from the scene with it's heavy rain. Even the blue tiled roof seamed to be washed out, the grasses and trees about the estate darkened and muted. The natural cathedral seamed to emphasize the sounds of the drums and protect the clan from the back. From the high position in the Runtongai district, the estate was the perfect spot to launch fireworks. The courtyard was 'artistic'. Large trees growing with glee in the front, ancient gnarled bark and large thick branches made the aria pleasant to wander through, ideal for practicing. The white washed walls and blue tiled roof surrounded them, this was the only thing keeping them from Seidaima's forces. Already a few holes had been blown into the white side, leaving black charred hollows against the guarding bones of the estate.  
  
“Idiot I told you there was food enough for TWO Weeks...” Kukaku's nerves grated harder against each other the longer she stood there.  
  
Kaien turned with a rueful smirk that boiled Kukaku's blood “We have rice paper wall coverings and some bamboo and leather furniture yes? With enough soy sauce it'll taste as good as your cooking.” A strong arm pinned about Kukaku's shoulders almost dared the beloved sibling to fight back. “in the mean time, get any and everything that can be melted down into armor and weapons at the ready. I want arrows, lots of them and pole arms! We'll save swords for those who will or can only fight with them. Anyone who cannot forge a weapon or cook or sew can start learning to beat a Taiko drum. We'll need quite a few, a good twenty and we have to get them to get their stamina up. They need to be able to play for a good hour if they absolutely have to!”  
  
“Tell me what you're planning and I'll do it.” She scowled determined not to play minion to his plans.  
  
“Ohjisan must be made aware that we have food for only a week. If you tell it to Ganju he's the most likely little snot to start yowling about it loud enough for Ohjisan to hear. Ohjisan know I'm lying and guess that we have two weeks worth. If we get our forces together and survive the last week we eat well, it's in the third week he will attack thinking we'll be too weak to fight.” Kaien explained “He wants to keep the casualties low, after all what we have under our walls are the artists of the family... revenue he'll need after spending all that money for arms and men.”  
  
“And the Drums?” She eyed him almost amusement at Kaien's scheming pacifying her anger, just a little.  
  
The grin never faded “All in due time. After all a good Leader doesn't play all his cards at once little sister.” He gave a long sigh “All this for leadership.....?”_  
  
***  
  
“Kaien just, knows things. He cares a great deal for all those about him. I don't think his Kindness knows any bounds.” Kukaku looked up and scowled seriously at the 3rd seat “Nor his wrath.” The woman shook her head graciously taking the rice ball as Miyako offered it.  
  
“When he cried the sky seamed to cry with him.... as stupid as that line is. Shikogonohiko commented it as we all sat watching the rain falling before the big battle. It was as if Kaien's depression kept it raining for a solid three weeks. Was a savior too, after all we lost too many people from injuries inflicted from the fireworks and other hazardous crap Seidaima put in his little weapons. When used like that, it's obvious why compression Kido is forbidden.”  
  
“All over the control of the clan? But... If Kaien didn't want to be clan leader, why did he accept the title? It doesn't make sense.” Miyako sipped lightly at her tea, tipping the glass this way and that watching the swirls deep in thought.  
  
Kukaku remained quiet for some time. The soft prattle of rain filled the silence. “The hell if I know!” Kukaku threw her arms up with a shout laying back down.  
  
Miyako nearly spilled her tea at the sudden exclamation, her jaw bobbling down trying to decide to defend her Lieutenant or wait to ask questions directly.  
  
“Fushimi-dono!” Sentaro flickered into view as he skidded out of flash step besides her, Kiyone not far behind, both 4th seats bowed with their heads and fist to the floor. “We have report from the watchers, we've got a big problem in the Rukon district, right at the designated spot. Its bad.”

  
Miyako grabbed her blade up and stood, Kukaku rising with her hoist. “Shiba-dono, would you care to join us?”  
  
“Delighted” the wild woman grinned.  
  
***

  
  
Miyako was pulled suddenly out of Shinpou and pulled back behind a wall. Kukaku's features sharp and fierce. The rain had forced whatever the commotion was inside, Sentaro and Kiyone falling into each other as they, a few steps behind followed. Sentaro almost spoke but Kukaku had a hand about his mouth squeezing painfully hard “ _Hush_ ” she hissed and waved a hand for all to get against the wall.  
  
The shouting was not hard to miss, from the streets the ruckus of people cheering and the thunderous voice that caused it. The speech was without a doubt anti-Shinigami, prattling on about half riddled truths and twisted lies.  
  
Sentaro, not wishing more bruised cheeks, brandished his arms wildly with a loud expression on his face of ' see this is what we were talking about'.  
  
Miyako raised her head and took in a deep breath. “Get teams B2 and N5, stay a good 20 feet away and hidden, do not attempt to come forth until I give a signal. Go!” She turned her attention back knowing those two would do as asked. To her shock Kukaku was removing her shirt.  
  
“Here. Put this on. Give me your Juban.” Kuukaku was so frank about it while the whole situation had Miyako reeling.  
  
“W...what...!?” Miyako's face burst into flame looking at the small scrap of clothing.  
  
“You want in there. But you need to NOT look like a Shinigami. Period. Keep the Hakama and dont worry Princess I'll protect you.” Kukaku's sneer of a smile made Miyako's red of embarrassment turn to one of anger.  
  
As if to prove her wrong the Shikahso tops were removed with a deft 'end of the day' ease and the white juban thrown at Kuukaku. An arm kept her covered and she fought with speed, modesty and a small scrap of fabric.  
  
Kukaku blink and laughed lightly “I see why he likes you. Not all flowers and honey, you have a sting.” she reached up and pulled out the clip in Miyako's hair and tousled it a bit pressing the clip back in Miyako's hand.  
  
Miyako narrowed her eyes trying to steel herself against the embarrassment putting the black Top on over the scrap of cloth like a haori to assist with modesty “like none you've ever seen.” she spoke firmly until it registered “Wait... he?”  
  
“Come along little bee.” Kuukaku had Miyako's white juban on tied to still reveal her large endowments and headed straight absolutely ignoring the last question as they approached the rather large guards at the door. Kukaku grinned widely seeing Miyako's formidable stare to the men as if DARING them to make commentary on the visible white hips. Kukaku wasn't babysitting, this would be a rather brilliant night.  
  
The two men glanced at each other and stepped aside to permit without a single question not apparently caring if Miyako carried a sword- which to the 3rd seat ment others were armed as well. Inside the air was thick with the bodies of people packed into one large room. The ragged, the dogs of the street and the ruffians whom in life never sinned enough to be sent to hell but they were heavens left overs for sure.

  
On stage it was hard to see the man but hearing him was clear enough. Miyako glanced at Kukaku and mouthed “kido” and Kukaku nodded following the 3rd seat to a darkened section of wall nearest the exit.  
  
“And for what? They sit up there on their high castle and allow us to starve. I have a plan, a strong one, a strong plan that will not fail! We shall use fire and hell to rain down upon any of those who will not bow to our righteous path. For we are the TRUTH of the Soul Society! This place was built with our powerful hands, I know because I've seen it up close and personal. On YOUR back this society was built. Worked like DOGS and they, the Shinigami are there to make sure you DIE like a dog! I've seen it! They do it all the time! Shameless Shinigami!” The speech was getting a roar from the crowd. Every eye was on the person on stage, lit like a bright candle in the dark room.  
  
Miyako scowled and tensed, looking over with daggers as she felt a nudge on her arm. Kukaku gestured at her own face and dropped all expression and shook her head. Miyako realized and with a deep breath dropped her expression and mimicked something to those around them despite the deep swell of emotions. So they had unrest in the Rokuon district. Ok, this is easily reported and with more nudging at the woman's association something was bound to be done. There was a violence that loomed quietly in the air and the way the man spoke; Miyako looked to Kukaku and watched her carefully, she had her eyes like a lionesses on the man on the stage, her muscled tone and ready, there was a quiet aura of anger that was so volatile it almost had a taste- blood.  
  
The man paused and looked about the room, his eyes lingering too long in the dark shadows where Miyako and Kukaku stood. “And see, we speak our minds and here they are, the Shinigami to tell us what we can or cannot do, what we can or CANNOT think. There!” The man pointed.  
  
Miyako caught her breath feeling the bright light suddenly cast their way. Not at them, but by three people standing in the door frame. In a blink Miyako recognized these were NOT Shinigami at all. They wore the uniforms, yes, they stood straight and had a fierce warrior like look, but the haphazard way they carried their swords or just glanced about, even their step betrayed them.  
  
“We were sent by Central 46 to tell you to stop this meeting. This man is telling only lies.” the tallest and most militant man spoke loudly over the crowd.  
  
“I am the most trust worthy, ask any of my friends here how trust worthy I am! I have no reason to deceive these good and upstanding people! They built your soul society and now you DISCARD THEM! What do we think of that? I think, That some **Young Sister** Might even agree, **I'm the Bomb**.” the man stood, large and broad gestures out towards his target.  
  
Miyako swallowed, anyone with some semblance of sense could see the man on the stage was taking them for fools, but as simple as he spoke, he insisted fact several times which to those with a lower cognitive abilities were going to slip into crowd mentality. As the only REAL Shinigami in the room she felt the situation was a little out of hand and now would be a good time to go before-  
  
“ **RIOT**!” the voice was distinctly Kukaku's and the sound of a punch rang out, 'They brought them here!! Here to over throw us, disguised! Anyone could be Shinigami!' though disguised a bit, still had Kukaku's tone. There was a moment of sheer insanity as these words and actions caused many people to turn, like rabid dogs startled by a firework biting at anything they could!  
  
Indeed a riot ensued. Kukaku was right beside Miyako again throwing a side by side punch with the woman as others approached them. Over the ruckus the men dressed as Shinigami tried to shout a threat “If you keep this up we will release the hollows!' but it was lost under the chaos, but not to Miyako's ears.  
  
Kukaku grinned like a cat pulling from- somewhere- a round wrapped ball with that Shiba insignia painted on it. And lit it. “ **BOOOOOMB**!” she yelled throwing the ball into the middle of the room. The second the ball started to smoke and whistle and people stopped fighting and ran- all but Kukaku who stood there cackling like a mad woman.  
  
Miyako coughed lightly eyes watering from the smoke watching the firework spark and pop in wild booms and flashes of light till all but the fake shinigami and the blond stood opposite of Miyako and Kukaku. The woman was beyond full of herself- but damned good. Miyako admitted, she did break up and cast suspicion on the anti-Shinigami all the same, there was the poison now of distrust, not to mention the fact the room was cleared in less than a minuet flat.  
  
The blond stood, scowling on stage “Where's your leash Kukaku? If your owner had half the balls you did he'd actually be a challenge.”  
  
That catish grin never leaving her face. She looked back to Miyako and winked.  
  
“oh god...”Miyako herd herself say already feeling over whelmed by the intensity that was pure grade Kukaku Shiba.  
  
It was a quick flash step in and a punch thrown the blond being struck faster than he had time to react. He did however recover putting his feet under him sliding into the fireworks smoke. As a second punch was delivered this time he was ready for it and caught it with a hard wince to his face sliding back, whips of smoke engulfing him.  
  
Kukaku just kept cackling madly leaping into the smoke as if the room was clear as day. A few other hard fleshy hits as a punch of foot landed- on who was impossible to tell.  
  
“Who...who is that woman?” A shaky voice asked standing next to Miyako staring with the same half awe and intimidation. It belonged to the false Shinigami.  
  
“That, is a Shiba. Kukaku Shiba, Sister to the clan leader Kaien. She's a Real Shiba.” indicating this blond was a fake, never once staking her eyes off the fight. She felt a hand about her the large burly man confirming who's side Miyako was on. She grabbed the thumb in a vice like grip and twisted it off from her looking to the man with a wild look. “Did you want some too?” Kukaku cant have all the fun.  
  
The lewd grin the man gave her said more than she wanted to- she would need a shower to scrub it off of her. Miyako's never leaving her face as she gave the man a slug sending him spiraling into the firework smoke.  
  
“SenkKoKazi!” the shout was heard blasting the air through the building tearing apart one wall and letting the other three left standing threaten to fall. Kukaku was braced against the Kido spell with one of her own, her grin still wild. A flash step back, Miyako stepping in behind her as the two women faced the blond surrounded by the steeple of the remaining walls. The man had blood splashed from nose and mouth, holding his shoulder with a glower in his eyes that would murder if will wished. “I hate you so much.”  
  
“This, is that idiot Masaru. As you can see, only weapons are his words. Care to arrest him now? Or do I need to beat a confession from him?” She herself had a purple swell to the side of a cheek, cracking her knuckles.  
  
“I see, you fell for it easily enough.” Spitting a splatter of blood to the side he snorted his distaste. “At least Kaien would banter, you're just a wild creature Kukaku. Time is ticking, the bomb is a very-personal- project of mine and grows daily. Here, have another sample.” the man grinned.  
  
Distracted by the Masaru till the last second there was a yell that was both human and twisted all the same from behind the two women. Miyako was first with her sword flashing brilliantly in the night light it pressed against the man's unskilled grip. There was something clearly wrong with him.  
Eyes had almost rolled back leaving only the lightest blood red sliver of an iris peaking out. His jaw and tongue hung lack and a swung loosely from his face as if broken and a heavy foam splattered with ever swing or noise. A fine dew of sweat covered his body and his strength- his strength had easily trippled that of what it was before. Miyako was quickly grateful for Tain-mu's help.  
  
The man swung down and had it not been Kukaku braced against Miyakos' back and the 3rd's seat stiff resolve, she was certain he would have split them both in half.  
  
Kukaku's out stretched arm sent a firework in the sky. Miyako blinked and looked back only momentarily before half parrying and dodging a quick powerful strike from the man enraged. His sword swung poorly into the ground the tip of the steel blade shattering.  
  
“what are you doing?!”  
  
“A signal, this guy's out of his rice patty and you want to fight him? If those 4th seats trained at all with Kaien... A FIREWORK IS A SIGNAL!” Kukaku shouted unabashedly appalled at the woman's inability to understand this! Had Kaien left that much of the Shiba clan behind? Now Kukaku was angry, she took it out on the fellow leaping in trying to swing what was left of the sword. She had deftly shoved Miyako back without inhibiting but she needed a good solid hit to land!  
  
And it did however it wasn't really registered by the man. Kukaku backed up blinking, Miyako stood in her unique stance ready to strike.  
  
The man stood there momentarily before thrusting a chin to the sky howling at the moon. His body tensed, veins bulge and eyes burst from white to a solid red.  
  
“Oh Kami. He, He... he's turning into... a hollow?!” confused and feeling the slightest sick, Miyako had seen plenty of wholes go hollow before she had a chance to konsou them. It was a violent and painful action. The best mercy she had was to cut them down before the pain lasted too long.  
  
Kukaku on the other hand was looking back at Masaru. The man grinned in the light taking out a small firework and lighting it, letting it shoot off into the sky. “You take care of him, I got this asshole.” Miyako nodded and jutted forward for the hollowing man.  
  
Kukaku stood, right hand poised out. “Pillars of the East and the west, Sky above, ground below. Bars of the north and south” She started the incantation her eyes shut in concentration the barrier spell was almost out of her ability- almost.  
  
“We can't have you doing that.” the voice was alarmingly close. She felt a warm hand on hers but before she could react. The was a weird throb, almost an echo back to Kukaku's heart, a fire burned along her right arm as she stared gripped by an unfamiliar feeling. Koryuu stepped back, and with it the rest of her arm. The sound from her throat was a catch between a roar and a scream, torn before pain and rage.  
  
The strike was quick and true, one to eliminate the man's suffering. The body distortion falling to spirit partials as Miyako sheathed her sword. She turned to the sound “Kukaku-san!”  
  
Kukaku staggered back, the firework exploding in the nights sky, but she did not fall. Miyako's firm dainty hand grabbed the injured woman's right arm and held it high in the air gripping as tight as she could.  
  
Kukaku, like a kitten in a trap spat and cursed and half blindly swung at anything.  
  
Masaru's laugh penetrated the sound “A pity I cant stay and watch the show. My act will come soon enough. I will take this, as a souvenir.” the man waved the dismembered limb to say good bye.  
  
Miyako's scowl turned to a glower as she heard the call of the hollows. She stayed with that cast iron grip on Kukaku, knowing for sure, she hated that man. “Sentaro, Kiyone, you know what to do, have the 11th join us. I'm sure they'll have fun.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the flash back, been a while but does it sound familiar? Checkout Fade to Black the Bleach Movie ;)  
> Seidaima Shiba= Kaien's uncle his fathers second brother, was retainer of the clan before Kaien could take over  
> Masaru Shiba= son of Seidaima   
> Ohagi= delicious desert of red bean paste and sweet white rice!
> 
> thank you for reading this all the way through! lots of flash back and dialog but man, this is more than I've ever posted on this story with new stuff as well! Kukaku never gets enough love either so its been real fun to explore! Stay tuned!
> 
> I was too excited to post this so if something is a little difficult to read or choppy please let me know your opinion!


	6. maelstrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don't think this will be easy.” Kaien scowled crouching to conserve energy. “If I was at full strength....sure.” the curse was breathed out caught by Miyako's ears.
> 
> “No escape no escape! Our webs are everywhere.... we will always find you, will always be draining your life away, one web one web at a time!” The Hollow giggled with absolute glee.
> 
> “Guess that means I'll just have to stay to babysit a little. I have two younger siblings after all, this will be a piece of cake.” Kaien snorted watching as the hollow scuttled back and forth from the shadows back to the light as if trying to figure out which direction to attack from.
> 
> “Shut up.” Miyako received a blink from Kaien as she pulled her Zanpakutou “Scream and awaken the clouds, Illuminate Tian- Mu!” The light flickered across her Zanpakutou morphing it into a similar shape of a Chinese Jain with the blade split and separated down the center. ”How foolishly you forget.... you are not the only one with Shikai, I am a bee and this is my sting!”

  
  
_“Shikaho!” The sound ripped through the rhythmic beat of the drums as the two exploded out from behind their wall of defenses. Armor to protect the young Shibas also hid body shape. Pole arms and daggers at their sides, A mask to hide their faces and hair along with Shirogonohiko and Konogonohiko. Distraction, confusion, rash but calculated motions were in the Shiba's favor against the sheer number of vagabonds and mercenaries Seidaima had in his arsenal.  
  
Seidaima's men were stiff with the long wait, slow and almost unprepared as the Shiba Siblings launched their attack. The Taiko drums thundered up a continuous beat, the deafening sound distracting and intimidating. The rumble of thunder responded, the sky opening up in thick sheets of rain. Kaien, Kukaku along with Shirogonohiko and Konogonohiko planned to take the brunt of the assault with Kido and hakudo.  
  
It was a simple tactic really, cut the head off the snake and the body stops moving- or in this matter, the hired men will realize their employer will no longer pay them. Getting them there was Shiroganehiko, Konogonohiko and Kukaku's job; Seidaima was Kaien's, the argument had been brief and quickly stiffed.  
  
A wrench in their plan came in the form of Masaru. It was his blade that bit the first attacker. The young Shiba's moments were agile quick, Masaru's smile and laugh as he slipped past the first Shiba Charging at the second attacker, suspecting Kukaku. His target was instead her.  
  
Masaru's abilities were on par with the Second Shiba, his ruthless spoke of a heart that might as well just have been left as a hole in his chest. It was his hope a direct assault on the 'dead little sister' would have big brother Kaien coming to her rescue. There was devilish delight as the deranged man's blade cut out, biting for flesh and earning a cry of surprised pain from the Shiba Sibling. Yet the Other Shiba did not come, a moment of question had Masaru at the wrong end of the Shiba sibling's hakudo.  
  
Kaien's duty as a big brother was to protect yes, his duty as the Shiba lord was to protect the clan. A gritted jaw and with a thrust of Kido the first Shiba Sibling cleared the pointless men aside, one of their two teachers behind holding back the other soldiers. There, perched atop a white rain soaked steed. The blue armor showing almost brightly in contrast to the dull silvers and grays the Uncle wore. Even as the rain fell it made the pelt of the horse a light silver. The Shiba sibing twirled the pole arm into a position ready to strike.  
  
“Pole arms Kaien? My how have you fallen to use the weapon of a peasant. So pathetic you drive to be one of them and yet, here you are unwilling to yield your title to me. Why Kaien?” The uncle drew a thin line with his lips waiting for the child to speak.  
  
“Because there are some things you are born into, a fate laid out before you and sometimes, just sometimes with enough will you can change that. Isn't that Right Ohjisan? You want to change the Serieti, you want to take the power of the Shiba clan through your own strength. We're not so different then are we?” the figure's tone smirked and took stance.  
  
“I wish to improve my family-”  
  
“by slaughtering them!?” the figure's voice cracked with furry.  
  
“As a leader you have to understand that there are sacrifices that must be made, be it mens lives or their freedom. Any loyal subject would be happy to give their life for their lord.” The old man stared down through the silver locks with a hard scowl, his hand drawing his sword.  
  
“And how many of your men actually give their lives to you for free? How many of these dead bodies lay here with a full purse? A Purse filled with the money siphoned from the West's hard work? Kill one man and it become difficult, kill five or eight and you're a murderer. Kill a hundred you're a soldier but how many do you have to kill in order to gain the so called loyalty of your subjects? 482 Ohjisan. 482 of the Eastern Clan's men, women and CHILDREN and for what? All in the sake of starting a civil war!” the figure twisted the pole arm keeping the skilled swordsman at bay. Their blades crashed with anger like lightning. The pronged weapon held groaning against real steel.  
  
“Lies Kaien! LIES!” the blade swung down catching light form the lightning as it flashed across the sky.  
  
“I don't need to defend myself Ohjisan....the Truth will always haunt you.” with a hard sweep the figure slipped in under the blade catching Seidaima in the side, the pole arm breaking before doing physical harm to the elder man. The force however shoved the man from his mount. The older man had a katana in hand the moment he landed.  
  
“You were always a slow learner for the harsher things in life you Fool! Utter fool!” Seidaima's blade ripped through the air with more control and percise movement then the figure's. The blade flashed white, the end reflecting lightly pink as it curled back for a second attack.The Shiba Sibling pulling the blades from the belt to defend themselves.  
  
“Because I choose this? Shove it old man!”the young Shiba's voice cracking as they twisted their footing sure in the water which should have otherwise given them trouble. The blade hissed out and in a second it disappeared under the darkness of Seidaima's silver robes. They leaned in close to Seidaima as the man stood stunned and still “To use the power of the Shiba to recreate the Seriti? Use that which was offered by birth to try to overthrow the king and Gote thirteen? These Ohjisan are the thoughts of a free man. Remember that.” their eyes closed feeling their uncle's hand about their shoulder.  
  
The man spoke with a soft whisper “There will be others like me and in the end what would you have accomplished? I gave a choice of reformed aristocracy, fairness...justice. Kaien.... the Gote 13 will destroy you....and will destroy the Shiba.”  
  
The face of the youth contorted as a blade slashed up in the front, a deadly move for sure as the blue and greened armored warrior collapsed to their knees gripping the front tightly. The uncle stepped back and with a scornful frown flicked the blade back into it's sheath, expecting it to be ended.  
  
Laughter paused the Uncle as the kneeling form seamed all too amused, with such a different voice. As a hand ripped the cloth mask away a smirk curled across feminine lips “Its funny, speaking the words, I realize how heavy the weight has been that my Brother has carried all this time.” she slowly let go, the severed armor showing that it was the chest which was bound so tightly for their illusion that had kept the woman from suffering the intended fatal wound.  
  
“Kukaku?! But You..... None the less your funeral has already been preformed, must not keep all those who died at it waiting for you much longer!” The old man swung the blade down for the final strike.  
  
Sparks flew above Kukaku's kneeling form as Kaien swung in with his blade defending his sister. The pole arm thrust the Katana out of the way, a pulled dagger to hand, moving with power. Teeth bared he pressed his old Uncle back with sheer physical power. “A weight I have and will always grateful burden.”  
  
Kukaku grinned like a fool for THAT was her brother! An older brother she would always be proud to call her own, her secret idol. She stood watching the fight fall from her uncle along with his weapons. He reached up to Grab Kaien, Kukaku tensed, instead turned to look back for Masaru.  
  
“It is a cruel thing I have done to you today. Ah it's in your eyes Kaien, they've lost their edge.” The words were raspy whispers upon Kaien's ear. So clear, everything was so clear to the point it etched marks deep in his heart. The sound of the falling rocks and the taiko drums echoed distantly seaming to have no power over the throbbing of his heart. The warmth of his hands as the deep crimson slowly pools and ran out of his Uncle's gaping chest and yet the cold rain could not compete with an icy feeling that spurred from that horrid clench in his stomach. “I do not die with Regret.... Your final lesson has been learned Kaien...” the uncle grasped at his nephews armor and pulled him In close as if holding onto life “To Protect life you must take it!”_

_  
  
***_  
  
  
“GUH!” Kaien startled awake found his head hitting something irrevocably hard. Flopping back as he gripped at his forehead registering another sound in the room. Through tear bitten eyes he looked out from behind his hands.  
  
With long pale fingers gripping about the silver haired framed face it was hard to make out who was before him. The hands lowered and they stared back with the same tear dewed eyes slowly pulling hands away to ensure the nose was not bleeding. “Oh Thank goodness!” In a second they were there touching Kaien's forehead lightly in a ….familiar almost spazzy state “Oh my goodness you're alright arn't you?! I'm sorry you were just having a bad dream and when I tried to shake you you didn't move and I leaned in to say your name and you just... sat up! It was all so sudden!”  
  
Kaien blinked pulled back and checked his forehead “Yeah, sorry, it was just a dream, nothing more I promise!” He pulled the most charming smile he could “Special care from the 4th's own Lieutenant? I'm honored, so I get a clean bill of health yet?”  
  
“Soon.” Isane gestured for Kaien to sit up, slowly checking bandages. Seeing the hard scowl on his face” You just, don't seam yourself Lieutenant Shiba, you're attitude switches so quickly. I understand that you're in a bit of a bind, Captain Ukitake talks about you so much it's obvious you're a hard working man. Stress can do some terrible things to a person, like nightmares. Even Kiyone has mentioned a few things to me. We all notice it Lieutenant Shiba.” she leaned in “it's your Eyes, they've lost their edge.”  
  
A chill rolled through his back and nested in a knot in the pit of his stomach and the dream haunted him once again in the waking world. He was thankful for Isane's attention to his healing wounds. A gurgle of his stomach however did draw Isane's attention. Kaien slunk in the covers and gave a soft smile still trying to mask his emotions. “Guess I should have eaten before bed.”  
  
“Sometimes that does give me nightmares too” She winked stopped mid thought as the hard clack of the alarm at the front gate sounded with urgency. She got to her feet and gave a bow “Lets see what we can do to fix that.” There was a clack of an alarm and a familiar voice that echoed through the court yards before Isane finished. She bowed to dismiss herself to attend to the urgent matter at hand.  
  
“LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW BEFOR I RIP YOUR HAND OFF AND BEAT YOU WITH IT” Kukaku grabbed the 4th squad member with her left hand as if to illustrate her promise. Before it could be executed another squad member was grabbing her about the left arm trying to pry her away.  
  
“Please, There's no nee-”  
  
“YOU WANT SOME OF THIS TOO?! Aunngh...” Kukaku staggered a splash of burgundy soiled the ground as the severed stump on her right side throbbed with her exertion. The unscathed 4th member was right behind the woman ready to catch her, instead catching a fist to the face “I guess you did! What kinda idiots are you when I said I could walk!”  
  
“Shiba-Dono, Please try to keep it down.” Miyako's hair was in wild waves behind her, apparently all worry in wearing Kukaku's 'less than modest' top had done little to slow or alter her manners. She caught the woman partly as Kukaku staggered still in a battle frenzy. “We'll let you walk if you can just stand still long enough for us to properly wrap your arm...”  
  
“Not You too! I swear I'll-”  
  
“Shiba?” the sweet voice was in start contrast to the grating irritated voice of Kukaku's. Isane descended the front steps giving soft orders to the uncertain 4th members to attend to the other 13th squad members stepping up to the shouting woman and 13th's 3rd seat Fushimi. “ Lieutenant Shiba's Sister?” Upon receiving a sharp look from Kukaku, Isane simply smiled a hand up in either defense or to wave insult. “Please do keep it down and come with us and we'll do our best to preserve your Dignity, Nothing to-”  
  
“Dignity?! It's just a damned Scratch! I'll go back there and -'”  
  
“ _ **AND YOU'LL WHAT**_?”  
  
The court yard went silent.  
  
All eyes upon Kukaku and the new player on the field. Soft but authoritative foot falls appeared to make the boisterous fiery Shiba woman quiet and steel herself against the worst.  
  
“And you'll What?!” Kaien growled once more stopping in front of Kukaku standing inches taller looking down at her, eyes shifting from his sister's eyes to what was left of her right arm.  
  
“And I'll take my revenge.” she stood up to him, jaw tight and steady to meet her brother's challenge. The loud crack stunned people, Kukaku flying backwards and easily off her feet, she floundered to stand attempting to on a ghost of a right hand finding herself face first in the wet dirt instead.  
  
“THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Kaien roared!  
  
“YOU MORON I LOST MY ARM! WHAT THE HELL ELSE COULD BE WRONG?!”  
  
“YOU DONT JUST LOOSE AN ARM! ITS NOT DETACHABLE!”  
  
“WELL APPARENTLY IT IS WHEN A SWORD IS INVOLVED!”  
  
Miyako held her breath watching the hospital robbed elder brother scream at his sister who was scrambling to find her way to her feet. It was awkward at best to stand there and listen but no doubt all had the same fear- intervene and incur the Shiba Wrath.  
  
Kaien grabbed the front of the white juban top Kukaku fist pulled back, the Shiba sister held fast but without moving to block or flinch. The hand opened and wrapped about Kukaku's head pulling her to him “You idiot. You can't even block my messily punch when I can barely stand and you talk about taking revenge. Idiot.”  
  
“You're the one shouting about some damn arm when you're hitting like little sissy.” Kukaku leaned her forehead against Kaien's shoulder.  
  
Kaien left his arm about her shoulders and turned her for the 4th “Alright then! I guess I'll have to submit and let you be my crutch while we head back inside. Yo, Lieutenant Kotetsu, I think I need you to take a look at some of my stitches, something might have ripped.” he grinned momentarily over his shoulder.  
  
The expression changed when Kukaku gave a slight punch to his kidney “You melodramatic jerk.”  
  
Isane looked to Miyako for explanation. The 3rd seat gave a light smile and a shrug of her shoulders. “....Because they're Shiba?” She quietly pulled the black of the Shihakuso about her to cover up.  
  
***  
  
Ukitake lingered in the doorway, his pale longer fingers tracing the edge of the privacy screen a few times as he weighted his options. The whole unit could finally sleep after he had been told Kaien quieted the woman down. How she looked so peaceful in the golden glow of mornings new light was in stark contrast to what he figured the poor 4th squad members could have only witnessed. His heart ached watching Kaien sitting there, for hours he hadn't moved from Kukaku's bedside. Sitting like some loyal guard dog, or a stone statue ready to burst to life and render any threat limb from limb. It was the change in Kaien's shoulders that was the first clue, broad and square, as if poised ready to hold the whole world up if he had to. Just how much could, rather would, the young man take on alone?  
  
Kaien jerked startled as the warm blanket was placed upon those shoulders. Ukitake took a slow seat in the empty chair besides Kaien. The young man gave his superior officer a smile, soft, deceiving. “Thanks Captain. Kinda early, shouldn't you be resting?”  
  
“Odd thing for you to request.” That 'no nonsense' look was rather recognizable from the Captain. He placed a hand down on the spiraling tattoo on the young man's arm “Kukaku is safe now and no longer in danger. I'm sure your two retainers have Ganju looked after.”  
  
“How are the others?” Kaien threw in a slight diversion.  
  
“All of them have minor cuts and wounds thanks to your sister, they said she took the brunt of the fighting and did it well!” He was sure to inform Kaien with almost the same pride he'd take in another one of his squad members. He watched a smile flicker onto Kaien's face before the features pursed into something more serious.  
  
“I've been thinking.” He pushed aside his Captain's concerns transfixed upon his resolve “I've been too laxed in my duties, I've let that which is most precious to me be left unprotected by what I've done.”  
  
“Your sister is a grown woman now you can't-”  
  
Kaien looked to Ukitake with a hard set jaw, fierce eyes “I've been bending far too much lately. Letting my own training falter, not training my squad to help us stand for whats right and allowing the sins of my clan go without justice. I'm tired of reacting and rather be proactive to the point of the real problem. I dont know why I'm still here, we both need out of here.”  
  
Ukitake gave a soft saddened smile “There you are. I'll see what I can do in the morning, after you've had some sleep.” He gave a bit of a smirk he probably picked up from Shunsui “Please do not make me request some more tea.”  
  
Kaien stretched and yawned folding his arms “Alright then.” he laid his head down.  
  
“In a bed Kaien.”  
  
He smirked peeking out a teal eye from his arm pillow “You really think she's going to be quiet when she wakes up? If I'm here asleep she'll behave herself- or I'll punch her.” He gave a wolfish smirk looking up from his arms.  
  
Ukitake just shook his head and tugged the blanket up more about his Lieutenant's shoulders. He gave a soft pat before turning to leave. He paused and cautiously set the question “You're not doing this for revenge, right?”  
  
The long pause worried Ukitake, the elder narrowing his eyes studying Kaien's still form. “Is there something so wrong with wanting to protect that which I hold dear while I protect my pride?” The young man looked to his little sister.  
  
“No, I suppose not. Just be sure that is truly your resolve Kaien. I trust you to do the right thing.” The old captain left it at that, it was now up to the young man to decide on his own.  
  
“Its happening again isn't it?” Kukaku spoke quietly after a long pause having made sure Ukitake was out of the room.  
  
“Hmmm? Whats that?” Kaien didn't move from his position.  
  
“The Shiba are stirring up trouble once more, its you and I against that alone.”  
  
“Not this time. The only way to truly recover from your sins is to serve those you wronged and protect them- help them. From Issin, to _Seidaima_ and our ancestors before. I'm here to hold up my end of the deal, my personal resolve. I will protect my family and the Gote 13.” he reached out and grabbed the empty sleeve of her hospital robe. “This time, not alone, we still have each other.”  
  
Kukaku was quiet, looking out at the morning sun then to Kaien, a light hrmph to accompany the affectionate smile speaking softly as she laid back “idiot.”  
  
  
~~~<13>~~~  
  
  
“And there you are again, I swear Lieutenant Shiba you're going to waste away yourself behind that desk!” Miyako paused at the doorway to slip off her shoes, bowing before entering the office which Kaien occupied as Ukitake remained in 4th. “You just got out of 4th, should you not be resting?”  
  
Kaien absently looked over the papers “I've been 'resting' long enough. You, Kiyone and Sentaro have been busy with so many other things these papers are behind....and I'm looking for something.” The tart remark from Yuta about his request for help had Kaien off set.  
  
Neatly picked up the growing forest of paperwork from the desk Miyako set the tea pot down on cleared space. She merely smiled at his raised brow and slight irritated look. “There, some white tea to clear your mind some.”  
  
“Miy...” He paused visibly catching himself “Fushimi-San, As appreciative as I am I've go-”  
  
“None of that. Just a moment to clear your head. If I may be so frank Sir, I, please humor me for a I feel guilty as I took part in your sister's injury.” She poured the cups placing one in front of him.  
  
Setting the ink pen down Kaien shifted his weight and folded his hand on his desk, sharp teal eyes examining her face “What makes you say that? Kukaku is responsible for herself and our clan. Her Injuries during a battle is due simply to her own negligence. I'm grateful you brought her to the 4th despite regulations, I'm also grateful that she had sense enough not to loose her life. Please understand I don't hold you accountable.”  
  
Miyako set herself on the floor, hands folded in her lap and chin tilted to her chest. “I, I am still guilty. If Kukaku wasn't here speaking with me on my request then I would have never asked her to come with me an-”  
  
“Fushimi-san!” A sharp voice that paused the woman mid sentence “I don't give a damn why Kukaku was here. Frankly from what I was told if she hadn't we might have suffered more injuries. As I said, Kukaku is her own person and makes her own decisions.” He twisted his lips and took a slow sip from his tea. “I'm not too happy with you not out right asking me however.”  
  
The woman looked up and quite calmly stated “It was the Captain's orders.”  
  
Kaien blinked and tilted his head “And he couldn't ask? How hard is it, oh just a question 'hey lets have a beer, sake and oh yes we are asking your little sister to come over! If you wanted to know something from me then JUST ASK, don't go dragging my sister into this!” Kaien growled deeply  
  
Miyako had a skeptical look on her face “Which is it? Angry at us or Kukaku?”  
  
Kaien was pushed off his proverbial feet. “You're right, I'm not mad at any of you. I'm angry at myself” In a moment of raw emotion he slammed a fist down on the desk “I told him I wasn't good enough to be a lieutenant!”  
  
“There, that. You're pushing us away again.” The flash of thunder from Miyakos eyes did not fade, but she was quiet, calm before speaking up in a serene even tone “There is a point when you can see those whom you've worked with, lived close to and care about pull away. Its not something you can pinpoint, but its like the change of the seasons. It was summer yesterday and suddenly gradually you notice that the leaves have changed and there is a crispness to the air. We change in much the same manner Shiba Lieutenant.  
I can no easier point out when you started to push away and hide under frantic eyes and small shoulders any more then I could tell you when the seasons have changed. The point is, we did notice.” She was like a rock faceing a raging wave. With a tilt of her head “I say we because I'm not the only one who's noticed. We care for you, all of us; both your squad mates and even your family who adores you to tears. I was desperate for answers the last thing I wanted was to see you fade away, I couldn't just sit still and wait.” she paused “I suppose I'll make a horrible wife in that aspect.” She gave a soft laugh.  
  
Kaien choked on his tea nearly spilling the rest. He waved his hand as if to distract from the spread of blush at his cheeks “Shoulder to shoulder hu?” he paused trying to clear his head ”I just got a little lost in myself. Wasn't your or anyone's fault you know. I just wish that someone said something earlier rather then just, sitting back and letting me run around like a chicken with my head lopped off.” He huffed lightly trying to keep his pride polished.  
  
“We tried, but because your head was off your shoulders you couldn't hear us. Shiba Lieutenant” Miyako winked.  
  
“Kaien.” He smiled “Just, simply Kaien. And now I see why the bokken... we should do that again.”  
  
Miyako smiled with a sparkle in her eye “Miyako then, Simply Miyako.” The was a warm smile and silence between them, Miyako cleared her throat looking away and sitting up. “Kaien-san, your Sister's arm... She knew the young man who did it to her. I'm sure Captain would be upset with me for speaking so freely but-”  
  
“Masaru right?” As Miyako nodded Kaien sat back a bit on his seat swirling the tea around in the cup “Ohjisan had this idea, this ridiculous idea that he was going to take over the Serieti. Masaru was never right in the head and it doesn't surprise me if he's going to follow in Ohjisan's footsteps. The plan was simple, destroy all within the walls of the Serieti and take down the King himself.”  
  
Miyako simply raised a brow “How did he planed to do that? As soon as he got near the Seki Seki anything that had been touched by spirit power would be rejected- violently.” Masaru's words and the way he had stirred some of the souls in the Rutongai district was a good possibility. But it wasnt enough. They were all missing something.  
  
Kaien wobbled his head from side to side “Well yes and no. See, we are Shiba! Our specialty is fireworks and anything that is related to! Seki Seki is even mined out of our own quarries as we seek the minerals needed for fireworks. We know how to break through it. One good hard pin pointed puncture and you can break right through the barrier. All one needed to do is to get a projectile through the Seki Seki gates and you're inside. This has been a long known problem that my oldest ancestors are aware of. No shield is impenetrable and this was the only fault out of our otherwise stay free shield.”  
  
Miyako felt on edge, everyone was secure in the knowledge that they'd be safe, after all the hollow attacks were outside of the Serieti walls but they had been getting closer. “How would they even be able to get something to fire a projectile. Wouldn't it need to be moving rather fast? Further away the object the slower the speed correct?”  
  
“Indeed. They would need to be very close yes. The old Shiba Estate now abandoned would have been the perfect spot. Fortunately building something that would work would be rather noticeable.” He watched as Miyako stood up and crossed the room to Ukitake's desk. Quietly she pulled a paper out and unfolded it examining it closely.  
  
“Where was your old estate again?”  
  
Kaien lifted himself up from the mats the desk groaning a bit as he used the old wooden surface to brace himself. He examined the paper which turned out to be a map with the same marks Kaien had put on his own, updated markings and soft reds from the pigment that had yet to oxidize rested where the attacks curved in closer and into the middle of the cities beyond the walls. Kaien pointed to the lifted rocks in the middle of the Rutongai district.  
  
Quietly Miyako placed a tack where the location was, another on each of the red dots, a final white on upon the middle of the Serieti. Pulling a string out she connected each red dot to the white one, the spiral becoming far more predominant....save for an empty spot towards the bottom near the forest just south of the Rutongai. She placed a tack in the aria and connected a string to it. Together it looked complete now.  
  
Kaien's brows knitted together, the spot in the forest was in equal distance from the Sereti as the old estate had been. He rubbed at his face looking up at Miyako “Should we wait for the Captain?”  
  
“Its just investigating.” Miyako had a smirk and a twinkle in her eye. ' _making his feel useful and reminding him of his duty to his squad should help ground him'_  
  
“And you said I should be resting.” Kaien grinned grabbing Nejibana.  
  
“Hmmm...” She tucked her Zanpactou into her hakama shash “I think your sister would agree, this is resting- the Shiba way.”  
  
  
***  
  


“Hold up wouldja.” Kaien's feet landed on the sturdy branch, the Shinpou had already winded him and his shoulder's ached from the exertion. Rubbing at the ache he tried to catch his breath.

Miyako landed softly, her keen balance allowing her to stand perched on the same branch, watching her Lieutenant carefully “There's no harm in turning back.” She crossed her arms, brow knitting in concern.

Taking a long slow deep breath Kaien stood “Hey, good to get out and move around you know, stiff and rusty. Remember, its the Shiba way!” He grinned.

“Indeed it certainty is.” watching and gauging his body movement looking for a reason to question his words. “I don't think we have too far. I would suspect that we should slip in deeper to the forest, perhaps stick to the trees for the shadows it provides.”

“There's a little moon out tonight, it'll be enough. If we cant see them, more then likely they wont see us.” Kaien nodded agreeing with Miyako's assessment

Kaien shivered a little, it wasn't the crisp air or the darkness, but an odd itch in the back of his spine that wiggled its way up. Eagerness brushed it off as fatigue or paranoia, the scenery assisting with this assessment. The trees were just dark looming forms casting speckled blotches of black over the moon's silver puddles on the forest floor. Taking the lead he kept to the higher parts of the trees crouching and carefully picking his way. It felt like a game from his childhood, playing but with a dark, sinister undertone.

Miyako was so light on her feet only a soft vibration of the branch alerted the Senior officer to her presence. The air seemed to become thicker and heavier the further in they went. From branch to branch, deeper still into what always looked the same, shadows only shifting lightly, speckles disappearing as the soft wind blew through.

Kaien paused feeling a wave of disorientation, the world swirling and pulling harshly on him. A hand on the back of his hakama kept Kaien from falling into the abyss. Miyako pulled Kaien closer to her almost pressing him down against the branch, leaning over him whispering “You do not look well, even in this light you're complexion is pale as death, lets head back.”

Shaking his head, the light of the moon falling across part of his face the sweat dripping lightly down his face and neck “Just a small rest, then I agree” he forced a grin in her direction. “Promise I’m all right!”

Miyako reached forward and pulled at something settled across the side of Kaien's face. It appeared as nothing but as the light caught it just right, a very small delicate thread sparkled in the moon light. Her face grew serious as she looked around cautiously listening and observing their surroundings. Pressing herself against Kaien's back she whispered softly in his ear “There's no sound Kaien, no animals and no insects.” As she moved to brush more silvery webs from Kaien's shoulder she paused drawing her arm up into the light to reveal the same silvery threads. “Is it just me or the further we go the more, tired we feel.”

“Dont play with me Miyako....” Kaien's sharp eyes looked back at her anger masking uncertainty “But, you're right, I almost wonder...” Kaien brushed a few of the webs off his arm, the silvery tendrils seaming to disappear in the shadows. He closed his hands about the webs and closed his eyes concentrating. Kaien suddenly jerked going over the edge of the tree branch. “Whoa!”

“Kaien!” Miyako grabbed for her Lieutenant barely missing the edge of his sleeve.

Desperate hands grabbed at the branches as he fell. One finally caught firmly in his hands. It bowed under his weight and with an echoing snap in the silence, eased him the short distance to the ground. Miraculously landing ungracefully on his feet, his hand was immediately on the blue laced hilt of Nejibana he cautiously peered about the monochromatic scenery. “Stop.....do not touch the ground.” He warned, it was all he could do not to collapse at a sudden wash of suffocating exhaustion.  
  
Miyako, who'd been quickly following her Lieutenant's fall gave an agile little twist and skillfully landed on the lowest branch, the soft swish of the pine needles echoed hollowly against the forest's silence. She looked down, seeing it now in a different light, the almost faint pulse of the little silver web like threads that fell across her Lieutenant's figure and wove themselves over the ground and even upon the branch she perched in. “Kaien, we need to get back, NOW.” If anything were to happen...  
  
“Yeah... We gotta go, strait back without stopping Go! Keep to the trees!” Kaien made sure to follow behind Miyako casting a cautious glance behind him feeling that same shiver of cold water down crawl up his spine.  
  
Quickly she went, bounding from branch to branch. Keeping an ear on Kaien who opted for the faster route of the ground. The light now gave away the strange webbing cast like Christmas garland over both ground and trees. With a quick gesture she swept some of the silver thread from her shoulder dodging under a tree branch. Into the darkness she fled listening for Kaien's steadily slowing steps as he staggered to keep up with her. In the pools of light and the dark forms of trees the red beady eyes appeared flickering with a large paled grin. With a sharp intake of breath Miyako's hand was on the hilt of her Zanpactou. The child like laugh echoed in the silent forest. She jumped back feeling something large in the darkness strike and miss, but experience told her she landed right in the middle of a trap she turned and winced waiting to feel the blow.  
  
The wind from the strike tossed her hair, the fine little droplets of water dripped coolly upon her cheek as she watched the tassels of Nejibana settle in the idle blue light. She watched the wave dance like crystal in the moonlight pushing a distorted figure back into the darkness. She felt Kaien just behind her, the trident weapon poised in front of the 3rd seat.

“Not- not so Soon.” Miyako spoke in a breath, feeling a swell in her chest. “Kaien- dono, you shouldn't bring your shikai out so soon! You're still recovering!”  
  
“Psh I'm standing aren't I? That's recovered for the Shiba!” He looked down at her with a smirk “Remember? Stiff and rusty.”  
  
The sound of children laughing echoed from the darkness. It curled back as Kaien swung Nejibana's water filled attack forwards once more with intended force. As the water receded a large gangily arm pushed the cleanly cut tree trunk to one side. The new found light illuminating it large monstrous bulk. It's skull shaped mask housed two deep set eyes, floating multiple red glowing irises in each socket. A large grin surrounded by spidery like fingers curled as if gesturing to come near. Pale arms grew from the position right behind the neck before the large bulky abdomen. A red mark across the for head and abdomen shimmered like polished rubies.  
  
“How delightful how delightful!”the many childlike voices cheered ”You're still standing after having so many of my webs over you! You'll be a delicious prey indeed!” The children's voices giggled from the massive Hallow as it slowly curled forward the spider like legs made from human arms easily finding a way to slip back up partly into the shadows.  
  
Miyako covered her mouth momentarily, brows knitted in disgust. “I suspected as much. Kaien, how can we escape.” demand, not question.  
  
“Don't think this will be easy.” Kaien scowled crouching to conserve energy. “If I was at full strength....sure.” the curse was breathed out caught by Miyako's ears.  
  
“No escape no escape! Our webs are everywhere.... we will always find you, will always be draining your life away, one web one web at a time!” The Hollow giggled with absolute glee.  
  
“Guess that means I'll just have to stay to babysit a little. I have two younger siblings after all, this will be a piece of cake.” Kaien snorted watching as the hollow scuttled back and forth from the shadows back to the light as if trying to figure out which direction to attack from.  
  
“Shut up.” Miyako received a blink from Kaien as she pulled her Zanpakutou “Scream and awaken the clouds, Illuminate Tian- Mu!” The light flickered across her Zanpakutou morphing it into a similar shape of a Chinese Jain with the blade split and separated down the center. The hilt curled like two clouds as a hand Guard, a yellow gold charm dangled from the end of the Shikai seaming to flicker with its own light. The edges of the blades flashed like two long mirrors. ”How foolishly you forget.... you are not the only one with Shikai, I am a bee and this is my sting!”  
  
There was a breath, a moment that Kaien took looking at Miyako, the shine from her blade and the intensity in her eyes. The electric shimmer from her weapon made Kaien swallow. “I don't think that's the best idea Miyako-san...” Kaien spoke warily looking down to his feet standing against the water soaked ground.  
  
“Oh? Really I think its rather brilliant Lieutenant. Let the little spider bring it.” She remained where she was in the tree keeping herself close to Kaien and posed offensively.  
  
“Hurrah hurrah! Two! Two Shinigami want to play!” the laughter and tiny voices sounded gleeful as it scuttled its large form between the trees slipping in and out of the shadows nonsensically. There were moments when the body lurched forward, the waters of Nejibana flowed and shoved in back in great waves.  
  
Kaien sent attack after attack but Miyako continued to perch like a little bird waiting watching. The ground slowly soaking, the mud at Kaien's feet sloshed as the man shifted trying as if to reposition himself as if it would assist with his attack which quickly were becoming weaker less water flowing from Nejibana. “Miyako-san.... don't wish to rush you...BUT WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING ALREADY?!”  
  
The hollow giggled turned and came in for an attack. Miyako placed a foot upon Kaien's shoulders “Plant your blades in the ground and hold on tightly to Nejibana!” She smiled “ **Tian-Mu Flash**!” with a flick of her wrist lighting dance up the pronged weapon like a Jacobs ladder arching out and biting with sparks and hisses across the water soaked ground. The light crawled its way up the eight spindled arms of the hollow forcing the children's voices to scream out and the hollow to come to a crashing halt upon the ground.  
  
“AAAAH!” Kaien switched Nejibana to the other hand shaking off the tingles after the lightning crawled up his legs and shocked against the metal weapon. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the charm attached to a chain buried into the ground. Miyako smirked at Kaien's nonsensical exclamation of discomfort. “Nasty trick! I approve.”  
  
“Best to keep yourself Grounded against me Kaien-Dono” She winked.

Shaking his head Kaien shook Nejibana off, the pole arm shimmering down to it's original Zanpakutou form. A single fluid motion to slide his blade but was stopped mid motion. Kaien barely registered it before he was yanked into the air, the sudden jolt causing him to drop Nejibana, the blade falling tip first into the mud. Kaien made an uncomfortable sound reaching out in futility his feet dangling above the ground-sheathed weapon. The voices of the Hollow laughing “They fell for it! they fell for it!” Kaien's gaze cut over to the Spider-like Hollow as it slowly raised with little snickers and giggles echoing from behind its hollowed mask.

Miyako stepped down, blade poised flashing in a warning standing in front to protect her Lieutenant. The hollow scuttled backwards over the wet ground continuing to giggle “Shinigami are so much fun! Yessss fun! They both fell for it!” Miyako flicked her wrist sending another arch of lighting across the way. Lighting struck her target but the Hollow barely flinched. So she struck a tree next to it, the Shards of the exploding trunk sent everywhere with a horrific clap of thunder. The Hollow howled and dashed back to the safety of the shadows.

Miyako wavered to look back at her struggling lieutenant, but she cautioned against taking her eyes off the hollow with how quickly it moved. “damn... Hang in there Lieutenant.”

“Literally what I'm doing!” Growled Kaien whom had contorted himself to wrap one leg about the bounded arm trying to reach into his Kimono tops.

“I don't understand....Tian-Mu's power.... I... I hit it with all that I had... I'm not...?” Miyako staggered mentally stepping back, a dazed look on her face.

“Hey.” Kaien kicked the air a bit and dangled upside down still in the awkward position grumpily scowling at Miyako. “That's not it! The webs might have it grounded as well!least from my perspective thats what it looks like” Miyako blinked a few times daring a glance back at Kaien watching him suddenly grin “Think you could cut me down at least?”

With a deft slash Tian-Mu severed the web. Letting the Lieutenant twist to his feet as her eye kept on the hollow. “What do you have in mind?”

“Fireworks; all children are startled by loud sounds and sudden flashes of light, that or completely fascinated by it. If we light the fireworks it'll give us enough time to cut and run for it.” Kaien smirked as he pulled Nejibana from the ground.

Miyako frowned, it was a terrible plan but watched Kaien pull a pouch from his shihaksuo. “I don't think that Fireworks are going to- Aiiieeee!” Miyako's feet were yanked beneath her. With loops of silvery web wrapped about her ankle she was dragged backwards towards the giggling Hollow.

“Miyako, Catch!! Shakaho!” Kaien threw the pouch to her and posed his hand out sending a shot of red fire.

The attack skimmed off the Hollow's mask only leaving a partial black scorch, it did pause the many irises floating around to look at Kaien as the man still stood. “Wait your turn wait your turn! Will eat you soon enough!”

“Haien!” Kaien gave a swipe of Nejibana, the flames not strong enough to do much but distract the hollow into recoiling from Miyako screaming.

The distraction was well placed as Miyako deftly slit the webs at her feet and pulled four little round bombs, a single word of Kido and the wicks lit up in an amber glow hissing steadily, she pulled her arm back to throw.

“Dont throw them yet....wait for it…!”

“Wait what.... Kaien.....”She dared not lose her eyes on the Hollow again lest she pay for it.

“Waiiiiit...”

The Hollow charged forward with an infuriated roar right for Miyako. Large Boned fingers reaching out as the body launched itself forward.

“KAIEN SHIBA!”

“Ok now!”

Miyako throws the little balls at the on charging Hollow. Immediately the fireworks exploded into brilliant colors of light with loud whistles and pops. The Hollow recoiled with a scream hand going to protect itself from the flashing lights and color. The inertia carried the hollow across the mud and tree reminiscence of the many arms flailing about trying to get purchase. As soon as it did, the hollow lurched back and deep into the shadows allowing Miyako to dash for Kaien.

“Scary scary loud too loud loud, scary” it whispered to the darkness like a child would to it's mother.

Kaien grinned and reached out for Miyakos hand, sheathing Nejibana. They had done it! Now it was time to run!

One large hand swatted the 3rd seat down mid stride pinning her to the ground. Its voice deeper in tone hissing with anger “naughty naughty Shinigami, master said to eat all shinigami.... master said to eat!” from the mask it spat a woven net about Miyako, the finger like extremities by the mouth started to roll her lacing her in the webbing as fast as it could.

Kaien threw his hand out as he called forth “Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!! Raikōhō ” the Yellow lightning flashed Striking the Hollow with barely enough force to knock it back a few steps. He was panting feeling his head spin. Unable to react, Kaien found himself being gripped by one of the massive hands slamming into the three's trunk with enough force to send the bark scattering everywhere. Kaien choked, the air knocked from his lungs, his vision starting to tunnel. The looming head of the hollow staring as the irises floated independently about the eye swimming to get a better look at the nuisance. Kaien struggled for Nejibana on his hip, if he could only get a clear cut in...

“Dessert dessert will she be. You are dinner.” its massive mask opened wide.

A familiar voice called out, smooth orders given with a steady authoritative voice. Kaien felt himself involuntarily trembling a little as if in the presence of some powerful Riatsu. A Flash of light and he was released falling into familiar arms.

“I've got you Lieutenant!” Sentaro's goatee face peered closely at Kaien. Receiving a small lopsided smirk from his Lieutenant 'late...' was what Kaien was able to choke out. “He's not doing well Sir!” Sentaro let Kaien down at the base of a tree away from the fight.

Though he could feel Sentaro's hands on his shoulders yet he felt like he was still falling, everything quickly fading. As he looked up he watched as the light from Sogyo no Kotowari cast a powerful blue light upon the forest. A quick flash of Tian-Mu. Kaien tried to look past the large shoulder, struggling to at least sit up and watch Captain in action, but he had neither the strength to do so with Sentaro keeping him down. “Just Rest Sir, Captain's got it.”

“You will not take a step further I'm afraid. ------ Who is your master?” Kaien caught only Ukitake Captain's voice as he struggled to keep contentiousness. “Forgive me, but I have no time for games..... _**Bankai**_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> educational point... something I learned looking up terms for chap titles a maelstrom is indeed a whirlpool but way frikkin stronger like caught it in, you're DONE, found it fitting.
> 
> we never knew what Miyako's powers were. if she was seated as 3rd there is a high probability she had Shikai. I suspect due to the length of time Ukitake did not have a Lieutenant she stepped up her game quite a bit to try to fill in where she could.
> 
> and yeah Bankai would be over kill but i would love to think Ukitake got to use it AT LEAST ONCE DX though I, suspect Kaien had yet to see his Captains Bankai either. Not at least till Kaien can summon his own. *koff*
> 
> Oh and also good news... No more flash backs- but no promises as this is still an unfinished fic haha  
> Eh, rough on the editing this time. Thanks for understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Noted: This is a revisited fic from 10 years ago. So much of the "Past" with Kaien is assumptions and pulled not from cannon. Some of the behaviors may appear out of character but if you've ever been under extreme stress you understand how it can mess with you. If you dont agree with it, that's good as its important for everyone to have their own opinion, but if you disagree just be professional about it.
> 
> critique is encouraged but remember 1: I know I suck already no need to repeat it. 2 even after 10 years my grammatical technique is more sophisticated than most online articles and the dyslexia apparently still keeps me at the head of literary writer so, still trying to fix it properly. Until then point it out like a professional and I'll fix it and thank you.  
> OTL Finding a beta that responds/helps edit is impossible.
> 
> But honestly, please be kind <3 Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
